Thanks for the jacket
by roque872002
Summary: Pre Children of the Gods. A/U. Does Jonas really have to be such an ass? Yes. Yes he does. Jack/Sam. Rated M in chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thanks for the jacket

Author: roque872002

Rating: T - language.

Season: pre season 1

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Summary: Pre Children of the Gods. A/U. Jack and Sam meet before the SGC.

Authors note: No idea where this came from. Was wandering around the house putting out Christmas decorations when this popped into my head… how Christmas decorations lead to this…. Your guess is as good as mine! I know this has been done to death… but yeah… Please review. No beta, all mistakes are mine. Also looking for a title change.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Samantha Carter walked in to O'Malley's Bar and Grill and smiled at the few men drinking near the door. She knew her fiancé was in the place somewhere. She shirked off his jacket as she walked towards the bar and ordered herself some wine.

She picked up her glass and took a long sip. God that tasted good. She adjusted his jacket over her arm before continuing her search for him. She knew he wouldn't be far from the bar. He liked a drink, perhaps a little too much.

Slowly she scanned the crowd and saw that she didn't recognise anyone. She hated moving. The only person she knew in Colorado Spring was her fiancé, Jonas Hanson, and she couldn't find him.

Sighing, she walked the length of the bar and scanned the crowd from the other end. Finally she spotted him in the far corner of the restaurant area. Smiling to herself she started to walk over.

To her surprise, she saw that he wasn't alone in the booth. She froze when she realised another blonde was with him, one that kissing him while her legs were thrown over his as she sat sideways. And he was making no move to push her away. Instead, he was pulling her closer.

Anger consumed her. How could he do this to her? They hadn't even been in town two days! And already he had cheated?

Giving in to her anger and frustration, she pulled the house key from his jacket pocket, along with her phone, stuffed them awkwardly in her jeans pocket, then threw the jacket at him as hard as she could. As he pulled away from the mystery blonde's mouth she threw the remainder of her wine in his face.

"Screw you Jonas," she seethed before turning away and leaving the bar. It didn't escape her notice that he didn't follow her. That was fine. She didn't want him to.

It wasn't until she was outside again that she realised how cold it was. She rubbed her arms in a pathetic attempt to ward off the chill. She jumped slightly when a jacket appeared around her shoulders.

"Jonas-" she turned around to face him, to see that the person standing next to her wasn't Jonas. "You're not Jonas. Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"No problem," the handsome stranger replied. He was tall, and muscular, with brown hair and eyes. Sam knew that she could easily get lost in those eyes. "You looked cold," he motioned towards his jacket over her shoulders.

"Yeah," she trailed off, unsure of what to say to the handsome man at her side.

"Heading home already?" he asked lightly.

"Home," she laughed bitterly as she looked at her feet. "Guess I don't have one of those anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Just caught my fiancé in there with another woman. Guess I don't have a fiancé now either," she replied bitterly, her eyes filling with angry tears. "Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, been here a while now," he replied while running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Any hotels near by? I'm gonna need somewhere to stay," her voice wobbled slightly, and she hated herself for it.

"Want me to beat the crap out of that guy?" he asked, while pointing to the bar with his thumb.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked, as she looked up at her companion, in wonder.

"You seem like a nice lady, and you're upset. And I cant cope with tears," he said honestly.

"Sorry," she said as she wiped her face.

"Nothin' to be sorry for, your fiancé's an ass. So, you want me to beat him up?"

"He's not worth the energy. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. So about those hotels?"

"There's one three blocks from here in that direction," he pointed left. "You need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine, I have my car at… home… I'll walk," she sniffed.

"Are you sure? I don't mind driving you home," he put his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out his car keys to emphasise his point.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll be okay, thank you," she said sadly as she took off his jacket and went to hand it back.

"Keep it, you'll freeze out here without it, I'll get it back another time," he held up his hands to show that he wasn't taking it back when it was clear to him that she needed it more than he did.

"We don't know if we'll ever see each other again," she protested as she continued to hold it out to him.

"We will," he smirked while taking a step backwards.

Sam sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win, and realising that she was damn cold without his jacket. Slowly she put it back on and threaded her arms through and zipped herself up.

"See? Perfect fit," he said while grinning at her in his jacket that was obviously far too big for her.

"Thank you," she smiled her first real smile at him. "I guess I'll see you around," she said before waving and walking away from him in the direction of her soon to be ex home.

"Hey!" he called after her after a minute of watching her walk away, making her turn around to face him. "What's your name?"

"Sam," she called back.

"Jack," he pointed to his chest.

"Nice to meet you! Thanks for the jacket Jack, I'll see you around," she said before waving and walking away again.

SJ

"There you are! We were beginning to think you'd gotten lost Jack!" Ferretti said as he walked towards Jack at the bottom of the stairs, closely followed by Kawalsky.

Jack shook his head as he continued to stare at blonde woman as she walked away wearing his jacket. Ferretti followed his gaze and whistled longly.

"Not even in the place and already picking up chicks, but man, she's not meant to leave without you while wearing your clothes. You've been out of this game too long Jack!" Kawalsky slapped Jack's back while laughing.

"She just caught her fiance cheating. And she didn't have a jacket," Jack explained.

"She's the chick that just threw her wine over that guy in there? Damn, if she was on my arm I wouldn't let her go. Stupid bastard," Ferretti mused.

"He's still in there?" Jack asked, feeling himself get angry, for a reason he couldn't comprehend. He didn't even know the woman. Why did he feel the need to defend her?

"Easy Jack, not your battle. Let it go," Kawalsky told him as they walked up the stairs and into the bar.

SJ

Sam let herself in to her soon to be ex home. She was glad that they hadn't gotten around to unpacking most of their stuff. It made her job of moving out a lot easier. As quickly as she could she grabbed as much of her stuff as she could and packed her car. As long as she had a change of clothes, her photo albums, some of her books and her work, the rest could be replaced.

Getting in to her car she slowly drove towards the hotel that Jack had pointed her to and hoped like hell they had a room to give her.

Half an hour later she had lugged her stuff in to her room for the week and collapsed on the bed, curling into a ball. She let the tears fall freely.

How could he have done that to her? She had given him _everything_. She had given up so much for him, done so much for him, she was going to _marry_ him in less than a year. She had driven a wedge between her father and herself because of him. And he had cheated on her. _Publicly_!

Without realising what she was doing, she had pulled Jack's jacket tighter around herself and breathed in his scent. She didn't even know him. How could his jacket have brought her so much peace.

Silently she thanked the kind stranger who had given her his jacket.

She had a week to find a new place to live in the Springs. Preferably as far away from Jonas as possible. Damn that new job she was starting the next day. She would have gone back to her father's if it hadn't have been for her job.

She would have happily faced her father and admitted she was wrong. She knew he would look at her with a pained expression before pulling her into his arms and help her move back in, for as long as she needed.

She would sort out as much as could after work. She refused to live in the expensive hotel for more than a week.

SJ

Sam sighed as she set up her new lab. She hated the fact that Jonas also worked at the mountain and that he could see her any time he wanted to. She would have to investigate locking her lab. Or persuading the SF's to keep him away from her lab.

After a long morning of setting up, she sat down on her chair and rested her head on her arms on the bench. She stared at the floor for a long time, not seeing anything. How was she going to do this?

SJ

"So do you think this Dr. Carter is going to be douche?" Kawalsky asked as he and Jack walked down the halls of the SGC towards the science labs.

"Probably. I hate scientists!" Jack grumbled. "Why do I have to play meet and greet?"

"Because Hammond wants you as his Second! It's part of your job!" Kawalsky patted him on the back while laughing.

"And why are you here?"

"Purely entertainment reasons," he smiled.

"Figures," Jack sighed while rounding the final corner to Dr. Carter's lab.

Jack froze in the doorway when he saw a familiar blonde head buried in her arms.

"Isn't that…?" Kawalsky whispered.

"Yeah…," Jack replied, unsure of what to do.

The two men stood in the doorway for a few more moments before looking at each other.

"Sam?" Jack eventually asked softly, not wanting to startle the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank for all the reviews guys! They make me so happy! *cries happily*. Sam whumpage in this chapter - just a warning. Please review - make my day… night…. Its 00:40 here…**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

2

Sam raised her head and looked towards the door. Even though the person had said her name softly, they had startled her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jack?" she asked, just as softly, as she stood up and straightened her clothes, smoothing out the creases. She had taken the clothes out of one of the boxes she hadn't yet unpacked at her new house. She knew that they needed ironed, and possibly washed for that matter, but they were the best she had to work with.

"You're Dr. Carter?" he asked, pointing towards her. He noticed that she looked tired and there were dark circles under her eyes. He wondered how much sleep, if any, she had gotten the previous night. He couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"Yes, I am," she said while looking at the floor and crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly she was self conscious. Why did he have to work at the mountain too? Wasn't it bad enough that she had met him while upset? Did she really have to imprint a bad picture of herself into his memory? She kicked herself mentally for being a mess again.

"Did you get a place to stay?" he asked her quietly as he walked over to her, and watched as she took a step away from him. Not for the first time he wondered if her relationship with her now ex-fiancé was abusive. A quick glance at her told him that she wasn't physically injured, but he knew that mental and emotional abuse was just as bad.

"I did. Thank you. I'll get your jacket back to you soon. I promise," she said, still refusing to meet his gaze. She willed him to leave and let her wallow in self pity alone. She really didn't want an audience. She had noticed his friend in the doorway and silently pleaded he would leave too.

"Are you okay?" he asked, signalling Kawalsky to leave. Jack heard his friend leave the room and walk down the corridor. He saw Sam visibly relax at having one less person witness her awkwardness.

"Fine," she said, taking another step away. She had to put distance between them, at least half the room.

"SAMANTHA CARTER!" a voice boomed down the corridor and into the lab. Jack couldn't help but notice Sam flinch and shrink into herself even more.

Jack turned to face the door as an angry, red faced man stormed in. Jack raised his eyebrows at him.

"Something we can help you with?" Jack asked him, annoyed at being interrupted, especially by someone of lower rank than he was.

"You," the angry, red faced man pointed at Sam, "Never came home last night. Where the hell were you?!"

Jack cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the other man's attention. He glared at Jack, a vein thumping in his neck.

"What?" he snapped.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they're having a conversation," Jack said, trying to keep his tone light.

"Who the hell are you?" Jonas threw back.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Hammond's Second. And you are?"

"Captain Jonas Hansen, Sir!" Jonas saluted him. Jack lazily saluted him back, his anger shining in his eyes, he didn't know much about the woman in the room, but from what Jonas had said, he was her fiancé. Ex fiancé.

"Do you mind, Captain?" Jack asked, pointing towards the door, indicating that he really wanted the other man to leave.

"Just wanted to see if she was alright Sir, she didn't come home last night," Jonas replied, staying rooted to the floor.

"This is the douche who cheated on you?" he asked Sam, while pointing to the other man in the room. Sam flinched again.

"You whore! You went home with him, didn't you?"

Sam's arms fell limp at her sides and her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe he would talk to her like that in front of another person. It was one thing for him to talk to her like that when they were alone. Anger flared in her eyes as she glared at him. How dare he embarrass her like that!

"HEY!" Jack shouted at him. "You do NOT speak to her like that! And no, she did not come home with me last night. Not that it would be any of your business. Get out! NOW!" he pointed towards the door and watched as Jonas reluctantly left, glaring at Sam before he did.

"Please don't get involved in this," Sam begged him quietly. "Please leave."

"Sam…"

"Colonel. Please leave. I'll bring your jacket in tomorrow. I can fight my own battles."

"What did you see in him?" he asked her, genuinely curious.

"Not that its any of you business Colonel, but he never used to be like this," she sighed.

"Do you want me to ban him from this area?"

"I can do that myself, I don't need you to protect me," she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Just trying to help," Jack said, holding his hands up in defeat.

"I appreciate that, but I can handle him myself. Now that I know you work here, I'll bring your jacket in tomorrow and I wont bother you again."

Jack looked at her with pleading eyes, but she refused to meet his gaze, instead keeping her eyes on the floor.

Sighing heavily, he looked around the room. He grabbed her notepad from the bench and took a pen from his pocket. Taking his time, he wrote down his address and phone number.

"Anytime you wanna talk," he said softly, making her raise her eyes to meet his. "This is how you can reach me," he told her while holding out the notepad before putting it back on the bench.

Silently he left the room. Once she was sure he was gone, Sam grabbed the notepad and tore off the page he had written on. Folding it in half, then half again she put the page in her front pocket. She knew that, one day, she might need it. She just hoped she didn't.

She shoved it deeper into her pocket and willed it to stay there for the rest of the day.

Jonas could not find out about it.

She feared what he would do if he did.

SJ

At the end of the day Sam walked to her car and unlocked the door. She was pushed up against it before she could reach the handle. An arm over the back of her neck held her in place.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Jonas seethed, spraying spittle over the exposed skin of her back, her long hair now in a ponytail.

"Get off!" she managed to breathe out.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" he accused, pushing harder on her neck.

"You're sleeping with her, aren't you?" she shot back, before he banged her head against the roof of the car, making her dizzy and her vision blur.

"You're a good for nothing dirty whore Sam, I'm glad I left you," he growled in her ear before pushing her roughly against the car, the mirror catching her side and breaking off. Tears fell from her eyes as he left. She picked up her broken mirror from the ground and cradled it to her chest.

What _had_ she seen in him? Had he always been an abusive partner like her father had told her?

Gingerly she got in to her car and pulled the piece of paper from her pocket with shaking hands. She looked at the address and held the paper tightly in her hand as she tried and failed to start the car. Finally she got the engine to turn over.

One thing Samantha Carter hated doing was admitting defeat. But she knew, that this time, she would have to if she wanted to be safe and alive. She knew what Jonas was capable of, he had hit her before, and she had been stupid enough to forgive him. But this time she was scared for her life. He had well and truly snapped. And she would never forgive him, or give him another chance. He'd had too many.

Almost blindly, she navigated the streets until, finally - after getting lost several times - she found the house she was looking for. She knew, somehow, that Colonel Jack O'Neill was her only friend in the Springs, and the only person she could turn to. And she was glad he was male.

For once in her life, she saw herself as the damsel in distress. She needed to be protected. And she hated it. Could she really depend on this stranger to take care of her?

She sat in her car for a long time once finding his house, examining her face in the rear view mirror. Already it had started to swell and bruise. A small river of blood streaked its way down her face from her hairline. God she was a mess. Could she really turn up on his door step looking the way she did?

She knew she couldn't go back to the hotel looking the way that she did. What would everyone think of her? Walking in, with bruises and blood on her face, into the expensive and upmarket hotel? They would probably want to kick her out. Then she would have to find somewhere else to stay and she would be lucky to get her money back.

Taking a deep breath she climbed out of the car and closed her door as quietly as she could. There was no point in making a lot of noise and alerting him to her presence if she was going to change her mind at the last minute.

Looking at the slip of paper again, she double checked she had the right place. What would he think of her turning up on his door step all battered and bruised? Would he think her weak? Useless? Deserving of a good beating? Would he pity her?

With tears in her eyes, she knew her options were limited. He had given her his address. That meant he wanted to help. Right?

Slowly she walked up to the door and timidly knocked. She waited for a few moments, knowing he was home, there was a truck in the drive that she somehow knew was his.

Fear suddenly washed over her in a tidal wave. What would his wife think when she saw her standing there asking for her husbands help? Did he have kids? She would scare them turning up looking the way she did.

Scared at what potentially waited on the other side of the door, Sam gulped and turned away from the house. She had ran halfway back to her car when she heard the door open behind her.

Not for the first time in her life, she wished she could turn herself invisible. She knew that, unless he had suddenly gone blind, that he would see her trying to run away.

"Sam?" he called, making her stop in her tracks.

Sam hung her head and refused to turn around. She hoped that if she stayed still long enough she would blend in to her surroundings and that he wouldn't see her and go back inside.

A hand on her shoulder told her that she still wasn't magic, like she had wished she was.

"Sam? Are you okay?" he asked, turning her around to face him. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath when he saw her face and the damage that had been done since he had last seen her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go," she whispered as he gently pulled her up the path leading to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts guys! Each and every one of them make me smile! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will hopefully have another one out soon.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

3

"Come inside," he told her, while he gently tugged her elbow forwards and making her walk. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Sam hesitantly followed him inside. Would his wife and kids be there? What would they think of her? Her stomach fell, and her face paled.

Her eyes hungrily scanned her surroundings. She knew that, at first glance, she had fallen in love with his house. It was woodsy, homey, perfect. She continued to devour the house as he guided her towards the sofa. She sat closest to the door, facing the fire.

He sat down next to her and pushed her bangs and some of her loose hair out of the way. He winced when he saw the cut on her head.

"That bad?" she asked, quietly.

"I bet you haven't had worse," he answered just as quietly. "I'll go grab the first aid kit. Stay there, I'll be right back," he patted her knee before standing up and walking away from her.

Sam, again, looked around the room. Her vision blurred as she moved her head around to look at everything. A wave of dizziness washed over her as she looked towards the fire. She placed her hands at either side of her and steadied herself as she tried to blink away the dizzy spell.

"Dizzy?" he asked, appearing in front of her again, taking his recently vacated seat.

"Yeah," she answered, not seeing the point of lying.

"You most likely have concussion. Here, follow my finger," he held up a finger in front of her face and slowly moved it from side to side, then up and down. He watched as her eyes, unfocused and slow followed his movements. "You definitely have concussion, and I'm not in the least bit surprised."

He opened the first aid kit and pushed her bangs out of the way again. Slowly he cleaned her head and face. Sam closed her eyes and savoured his gentle touch. It had been a long time since Jonas had touched her so gently.

She opened her eyes in disappointment when he finished and moved her bangs back into place. He softly smiled at her when her eyes settled on his face, her vision slowly focusing.

"Thank you," she said her eyes locking with his.

"You're welcome," he replied. It was then he realised how amazing her blue eyes were. He cupped her cheek and glided his thumb over it. His smile grew when she leaned in to his touch.

Suddenly she pulled away and her eyes grew large.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" he asked, worry creeping in to his voice.

"I'm sorry. I should go," she said hurriedly as she unsteadily got to her feet and gripped her sore side.

"You need to sit down, you're not fit to go anywhere," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down.

"But, your wife… I can't be here when she gets home, what would she think? And your kids will have nightmares if they see me like this," she motioned to her head and face.

"Sam, relax, I don't have a wife," he told her. "She divorced me," he added quietly while holding her hand in both of his.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you have kids though, right?" she asked as she fought off another dizzy turn.

"Had. He died. The marriage died with him," he said quietly, while stroking her fingers. He couldn't fathom why he had told her that.

"Oh God, Jack, I'm so sorry!" she said, tears in her eyes, while she gently massaged her wing mirror impaled side.

"Let me see," he said as he reached for the bottom of her shirt.

"No, its fine," she said shyly as she scooted away from him.

"Sam," he said, while pinning her in place by holding on to her thighs. "I promise not to leer and be a dirty old man. Let me see."

Reluctantly Sam pulled up her shirt and exposed her side and flat stomach. Jack couldn't help but look at the expanse of milky white, toned skin of her stomach. He made himself look at her side. A line marked her side and the bruising flowed out from it.

"Jesus Christ Sam. What happened?" he asked as he reached out to touch the bruise.

"Jonas happened," she replied as she flinched at his touch. Damn that hurt.

"What did he do?" he asked while continuing to examine her side with his eyes and feather light touches.

"Pushed me up against my car with his arm over the back of my neck. Accused me of sleeping with you. Called me a dirty whore. Hit my head against the roof. And almost impaled the wing mirror into my side. Its on the passengers seat just now."

Jack looked into her scared eyes as her voice wavered around the word whore. He cupped her face in both of his hands and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. He moved closer to her and took her into his arms and rubbed her back. He buried his face in her neck and gently kissed her. Then froze.

To his surprise she didn't move away. Or slap him. Instead he felt her relax and grip him tight. He smiled to himself and rubbed her back again.

After a few minutes she pulled back and looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked while tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

"For being so nice to me. For cleaning me up," she said as she traced his lips with her fingers and leaning closer to him. Softly she placed her lips over his and kissed him. As she was about to pull away she felt Jack slide his hands around the back of her neck and hold her in place.

Gently he kissed her as he pulled her even closer to him. He tasted fresh tears as she opened her mouth to his. He loosened his grip on her neck so that his hands were just resting there. Slowly he kissed her and explored her mouth with his tongue. Through his kiss he could tell that she was hesitant, and he pulled away.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he started.

"No one's kissed me like that before," she whispered in wonder.

"Like what?"

"The way you just did. So gentle, so full of…. Something… I don't know what. Jonas just took what he wanted and left."

"Even when…?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Especially then," she sighed, looking at their joined hands and wondered how it felt so right.

"Bastard," he muttered, following her gaze to their hands. He couldn't help but smile to himself. When had that happened?

"Yeah," she agreed. "Anyway, thank you, but I should go," she looked over at the window and noticed that it was getting dark. How long had she been there?

"No."

"No?" she looked at his face, scared that he would be more like Jonas than she had bargained for.

"You have concussion. You shouldn't be driving. And you're a wing mirror short. I don't have to tell you that isn't safe. And I want to keep an eye on your side. Just incase. C'mon, I'll order us dinner. You can stay here tonight, I have a spare room."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I don't want to put you out," she began to insist.

"You wont be putting me out. I'd… I'd like you to stay," he said as he stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Thank you," she said, while once again nursing her side.

"What would you like? Pizza? Chinese? Indian? Burger?"

"Anything. I don't mind."

After ordering the pizza, Jack walked into the kitchen and came back a minute later. He sat down beside her again and held out the glass of water and painkillers for her to take.

Obediently she took the pills from his hand and popped them in her mouth. Smiling her thanks she took the glass of water and took a long sip and swallowed the tablets.

An hour later they were sat on the sofa with full stomach's. Sam felt her eyes grow heavy, the combination of the days events catching up with her - as well as her sleep deprived night the evening before.

"Jack?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to face her, the glow of the TV illuminating his face in the darkness.

"Do you mind if I go to bed?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Not at all, I'll get you something to wear," he said as he stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

Sam slipped her hand into his and let him help her up. She continued to hold it once she was on her feet for balance. Jack saw her vision unfocused and held her other elbow with his free hand.

"Easy now," he whispered.

He lead her to his spare room and showed her where the bathroom was. He gave her a spare toothbrush to use. As she was brushing her teeth he went in search of clothes she could wear to bed.

He rummaged around for a few minutes before walking back to the bathroom. He found her sitting on the edge of his bathtub trying to take off her socks, and almost fall forwards as she lost her balance. He rushed towards her and caught her before she fell.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she muttered, her voice a little slurred.

Jack swiftly moved her the last remaining few feet towards the toilet and positioned her over it - just before her stomach emptied.

Once she was sure she was finished, she wiped her mouth the with cloth that Jack handed her. It didn't escape her attention that he had rubbed her back the whole time she was throwing up.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed," he said as he stood up and helped her slowly to her feet. He bent down to pick up the clothes he had thrown to the floor as he dived to catch her near fall.

Jack gently pushed her down so she was sitting on his spare bed and saw that she was concentrating on not passing out.. He knew that she would be no help in getting her out of her clothes. He knelt down in front of her. He pushed up her pants legs and removed her socks.

Once he was done with her socks he pulled her to her feet again. Taking a deep breath he unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zip. He tugged at the material and moved it over her hips and down her legs. He let the garment pool at her feet and raised his hands to the buttons on her shirt.

As he was unbuttoning her shirt he heard her giggle softly. His eyes flew to hers. He watched and reacted as her eyes closed as she passed out.

Quickly he finished undressing her and put her into one of his t-shirts and sweatpants. He had just pulled the covers over her body when he heard a knock on his door.

As quietly as possible he walked out of the room and closed the door. He silently moved down the hall and opened his front door. Ferretti and Kawalsky stood on the other side with a six pack of beer and chips in hand, smiling like idiots. Shaking his head, he stepped aside to let them in.

All three men were on their second beer and had a mouthful of chips when Sam walked into the living room. Her hair - still in a ponytail - was messy, her eyes scared. Jack let his eyes trail down her body and saw that while she was still wearing his t-shirt, she had lost the sweatpants. But had somehow acquired a pair of his boxers. Despite that she was beaten, he had never seen anything sexier.

Chips fell out of Kawalsky's mouth as Ferretti choked on his while attempting to swallow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and everyone who is now following. I don't think I'm happy with this chapter, I wanted awkward and a slow going relationship. But this A/U Jack and Sam aren't playing by the rules!**

**Please review. They make me smile every time I see them in my inbox *hint hint*.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

4

Jack scrambled to his feet and rushed to her side, hiding her from Ferretti and Kawalsky's view. He brushed some hair off her face while checking her head wound.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in a low whisper.

"I heard something, back there. I got scared," she admitted.

"It was probably those losers. God knows they haven't been quiet. Why don't you go back to bed?" he said while rubbing her bare arm.

Sam shook her head. "I don't want to be on my own," she whispered.

"Come on Jack, let her join the party! We don't bite," Ferretti called to him, his grin evident in his voice.

"Would you like to join us?" Jack asked her, his hands moving from her arm to her hand, clasping it gently.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course," he smiled at her before she nodded. He turned around and led her to the sofa again, taking up their previous seats from earlier that evening.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us Jack?" Kawalsky asked after Jack had offered the bowl of chips to Sam, who to Kawalsky's surprise, took a large handful.

"Boys, this is Dr. Carter. Sam, that loser," he pointed to Kawalsky, "is Major Charles Kawalsky."

"You can call me Charlie," he said while standing up and reaching for her free hand to shake.

"Sam," she smiled, while gripping his hand and shaking it the way her father had taught her when she was five.

"Nice grip you've got there Sam. Who taught you that?" he asked as he sat back down.

"My dad. He's an Air Force General, I'm a bit of a Military Brat," she laughed at the three men's shocked expressions.

"Okay, we wont get on the wrong side of you," he said, keeping his tone light.

"And that other loser is Major Louis Ferretti," Jack said as Ferretti stood up and took Sam's hand, and kissed her knuckles instead of shaking it.

"Lou's fine," he smiled sweetly at her, then winked, ruining his gentleman's image.

"Sam," she repeated.

"That's gonna be some shiner there Sam," Ferretti pointed to his forehead, indicating where he meant on her head, while he spoke softly.

"Yeah, I noticed," she said before putting more chips in her mouth.

"Jack hit you?" Kawalsky tried to joke.

"Uh, no, he's the one who patched me up actually."

"What happened?" Ferretti inquired.

"Boys," Jack growled, warning them.

"No, its okay," Sam said as she lay a hand on his knee. She watched as he visibly relaxed. She noticed that it hadn't escaped his friends attention either, and watched as they both smiled subtly. "My, uh, ex, was the one to do the damage. I'll go to George in the morning."

"George?" Ferretti asked.

"Hammond," Sam explained.

"First name terms? Wow, she's a keeper Jack!" Kawalsky said before taking another sip of beer.

"He and my father served together for a long time. He's my Godfather," Sam said, a small smile on her lips as he chocked on his beer, and Ferretti once again chocked on his chips. She felt Jack tense slightly beside her.

"What's Hammond gonna do?" Ferretti managed to cough out.

"I dunno, lock him in the cells?" Sam shrugged.

"Jonas Hanson is a Captain at the base. He's getting assigned to SG-9. Or he was," Jack explained.

"Want us to beat him up for you Sam?" Kawalsky asked while cracking his knuckles.

"He's not worth the energy," she looked at the few remaining chips in her hand before sighing and shoving them into her mouth.

"Is that the first time he's hit you?" Ferretti asked as he stood up and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her, cautiously resting a hand on her bare knee.

"No," she admitted, looking ashamed. "But its over now. He's hurt me for the last time. I stopped loving him a long time ago," she whispered.

"Why did you stay with him?"

"I don't know. I thought I could fix him I guess. And possibly to prove dad wrong, when all I've really done is prove him right."

"Things will get better, I promise you that," he said while gently squeezing her knee. Sam looked him with a questioning gaze. "My sister had an abusive husband. She almost died. She's managed to move on, she married a guy who worships the ground she walks on and they have three amazing kids. If she can jump back from that, you can too."

"Thank you," Sam smiled at him.

"And if he goes anywhere near you again, the three of us will deal with him," he told her proudly. Sam leant forwards as best she could and hugged him.

SJ

"Jack?" Sam asked shyly, while playing with her now non messy ponytail, just after the boys had left for the night.

"Yeah?" he replied while putting the dirty dishes in the sink. "Do you need more painkillers?"

Sam took the packet from his hand and swallowed the tablets with the glass of water by her side.

"Can…" she started while clasping both of her hands in front of her.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around to face her.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked, her voice shaking with embarrassment.

"I'm not kicking you out Sam," he laughed as he folded his arms over his chest and leaning against the sink.

"No, I meant… can I stay with you… in your room? Tonight?" she finally managed to ask. Jack stood still. His expression blank. "It's just that I'm used to someone being there and I don't want to be on my own-"

"Sam," he placed his hands on her arms. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

"Um, either, I don't mind. As long as I get a pillow and some of the covers I'll be fine."

Taking her hand he led her to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. He dropped her hand and walked into his adjoining bathroom.

He walked back into his room and saw that she was still standing where he had left her.

"You'll get cold," he said as he pulled off his t-shirt. He walked passed her and pulled off his jeans and socks before getting into his usual side. "You gonna stand there all night?" he asked while setting his alarm.

Sam shook her head in the near darkness of the room and walked over to the bed. Gingerly she got under the covers and lay her head on the spare pillow.

"I like your friends," she said, as he settled down next to her. "They seem very friendly."

"I think they like you too," he told her while pulling the covers over his chest. He tucked one hand behind his head as he lay on his back. "I wont touch you, I swear."

"Okay," she said before laying a hand on his bare chest and scooting closer. She kissed his cheek and pulled away, back to the other side of the bed. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Sam," he replied as he touched his cheek where she had kissed him. He had only known her for a day, but he could tell that he was already developing feelings for her. Feelings that he never expected to feel after his divorce. He couldn't decide if they were real or if he felt them because he felt sorry for her.

Smiling, he started to fall asleep.

SJ

Jack woke the next morning to unfamiliar pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down. When he saw a mass of blonde hair the panic that had started to fill him ebbed away. Not a heart attack.

Why was there blonde hair on his chest? He looked to his side and saw that the blonde hair was attached to a woman. Good. That was good. Wait. Why was there a blonde woman in bed with him? Oh yeah, Sam.

God he hated mornings. And surprises.

Sam moved slightly in her sleep, and he noticed that her leg was over his. He really hoped that her leg stayed where it was and didn't travel any further north.

Reaching over he switched off his alarm. He had woken up before it. Again. Unconsciously he started playing with Sam's hair. It was long and soft. Just the way he liked. He caught himself smiling. He was in bed, with a beautiful blonde, with long soft hair. And she was curled around him. He wondered if it was wrong that it felt so right and natural.

He felt Sam tense slightly as she awakened. She moved her head so that it was buried in his neck and kissed him while the hand that was on his chest, shakily travelled south.

"Sam," he said as he grabbed her wrist when it reached his stomach. "You don't have to do that."

"Jack?" she breathed as her head shot up. Recognition flared in her eyes as she looked at him. "Sorry, I thought…"

"Its okay. I understand. Did he make you do that a lot?" he nodded downwards while lacing his fingers through hers.

"Every morning," she cringed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Just habit I guess that I," she swallowed, unable to say the rest.

"You don't have to do that with me," he assured her. "Let me see your side," he said as he sat up in bed.

Sam sat up and pulled up the t-shirt. They both looked at her side at the same time and cringed.

"That is one nasty bruise Sam. We should get you to the infirmary and get that checked out. I'm ninety-nine percent sure you aren't bleeding internally. Otherwise I would have had you back there last night. But that needs looked at."

SJ

Once they were both dressed and had eaten - Jack refused to let her have a shower, just in case the shampoo infected her head wound - they walked out of his house.

Jack quickly looked at her broken wing mirror and decided that he wouldn't be able to fix it, the joint had been snapped and not popped out like he had hoped. He helped her into his truck and drove to the mountain.

As he looked over at the woman sitting at his side, he couldn't help but feel a strong connection - one that made him feel as though he had known her for years. He smiled to himself as he concentrated on the road again.

Sam decided that her first stop would be by Hammond's office. She needed to tell and show him the damage before the on site doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews guys! The more reviews I get, the faster I write, the more I post. So if you like this story, its in your best interest to review. Hehe hint hint.**

**Hello Mary, my friend, I do like it when you review! Almost always first!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

5

Sam knocked on the door and patiently waited for Hammond to respond.

"Come," he called.

Sam put her hand on the door handle and looked at Jack, worry etched in her face.

"I'll be right beside you," he said.

Sam nodded and opened the door. Hesitantly she walked into the room, Jack just a step behind her.

"Sam! What can I do for-" General Hammond began, before his face fell at the sight of his Goddaughter, the right side of her face swollen and bruised with a cut at her hairline. "What happened to you?" he gasped as he stood up from where he was sitting and rushed to her side to inspect the damage for himself.

"Uh, Jonas happened," she said, while being led by the elbow to one of the seats at his desk. Jack closed the door behind them.

"Jack?" Hammond asked, as he settled Sam into one of the seats and sitting in the other one, gently pushing the hair off her face to get a better look.

"I found her on my doorstep Sir, I patched her up the best I could," Jack replied, leaning against the door.

"When did this happen?" Hammond asked her softly.

"Yesterday," she admitted.

"Yesterday?! Sam why didn't you come and see me after it happened?" he asked her, shocked that he hadn't been told straight away.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I was scared. I just wanted away."

"Where did this happen?" he wiped away a stray tear with his thumb, something he hadn't done since she was a little girl.

"In the parking lot. I was leaving for the day when he attacked me. Jack had given me his address earlier so I went there," she said avoiding his eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

Sam told Hammond all that had happened the night she had found him cheating and the previous days events and what he had said to her. Hammond turned red with anger. He had promised her father that he would keep an eye on her, and so far he had failed.

"Jacob's not going to be happy about this," Hammond muttered to himself.

"Please don't tell him!"

"Sam, he's your father, he's going to want to know what's happened here," Hammond tried to reason.

"No, he still sees me as a little girl. He still thinks that he has to fight all my battles for me. I have to do this myself."

"There's no shame in asking for help Sam," Jack told her softly, still leaning against the door.

"But Lou and Charlie said they would look out for me. And you'll be there too, wont you?"

"You know I will. We all will be. But there will be times when the three of us will be on missions, we wont be able to protect you then," he said while pushing himself off the door and taking the few steps towards her. He stood at the side of her chair, looking down at her and saw that she was clutching her side again.

"Let the General see your side," he said.

Shyly Sam pulled up her shirt and let Hammond inspect the ever growing bruise. "Wing mirror," she explained.

"Get yourself to the infirmary. Jack go with her. I'll deal with Hansen," Hammond said as he watched Jack reach out for Sam's hand and help her up. Despite the situation, he smiled to himself. She would be safe in Jack's hands and he could already see the growing attraction they had for one another.

SJ

Sam sat on one of the infirmary beds, with Jack at her side, his hand gently - but securely - holding hers. Sam managed a small smile for the petite doctor who stopped in front of her.

"Dr. Samantha Carter?" she asked.

"Yes. Sam is fine," Sam replied.

"Dr. Janet Fraiser. I'll be patching you up today," she said sweetly with a smile. "General Hammond called, he told me what happened," she said as she gently angled Sam's head forwards. "This your handy work Colonel?" she asked, pointing towards semi-covered cut.

"Yup," he told her proudly.

"This might hurt," Janet said as she peeled away the plaster. Sam winced as some of her hair also came away with the fabric. "Okay, I'm going to clean this, then I'm going to have to glue it back together."

"Okay," Sam winced again.

"Once the glue is in, you won't be able to wash your hair for five days, otherwise the glue won't seal properly."

"Five days?" Sam almost cried.

"The natural oils in your hair will thank you for it," Janet laughed lightly before setting to work on Sam's head.

Once the glue was on, she moved to Sam's cheek. After gently prodding her face and having an x-ray done, Janet happily informed her that nothing was broken. It would just take a while for the swelling to go down.

Laying down on the bed so Janet could look at her side, Sam shook away some of the dizziness that pounced on her.

"Concussion playing up?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," Sam breathed in response, while Janet carefully and as gently as she could, examined the bruise.

"You're not bleeding internally, thankfully, but that will hurt for a long time. You need to be careful. No strenuous activity. And that includes sexual activity. If it starts to hurt, stop. Don't think you can push through it. It'll just make it worse."

Janet helped Sam sit up on the bed again before making some notes.

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," Sam shrugged.

"Is this the first time he's hit you?"

"No."

"I need you to tell me exactly what he's done to you Sam. Everything needs to be catalogued."

"It's never been as bad as this before. He's only ever slapped me across the face before."

"Has he ever forced you to…?"

Sam shook her head and looked at her feet.

"Sam? Every time you say no, or not tonight, or whatever else that means no, and he does it anyway… that's rape. I need to know if that's happened."

"No; he's never raped me."

"But?"

"He's rough."

"Okay, that's all I need to know," Janet said while rubbing her patients arm. "I'll get you some painkillers and you can go."

Sam watched as Janet walked away, still writing notes on her chart. Jack took a seat beside her again and held out his hand, offering support. Sam looked at his offered hand for a few moments before lacing her fingers through his.

She barely knew the man, but was thankful for his support. She just didn't know what she had done to deserve it.

SJ

Hammond found Sam in the commissary with Jack and Ferretti at lunch time. He spotted Kawalsky over by the desserts. Walking over to the table, he noticed how at ease Sam was. He had never seen her so relaxed in Hansen's company.

"Sam," he said quietly as he stopped by her side. "Hansen hasn't turned up today. I have some people out looking for him."

"Don't worry Sam, we won't let him touch you," Ferretti said, when he saw alarm cross her face.

Hammond nodded at the two men at the table and left, knowing that they wouldn't let any harm come to her.

He turned around when he got to the door and watched as Kawalsky took his seat at the table and extended a protective hand towards Sam. Hammond knew that despite Sam's wishes, he would have to tell her father about Jonas.

He was just thankful that he could also tell his friend that three of his best officers were looking out for his daughter.

SJ

Jack drove Sam to the hotel she was staying at when they were finished work for the day. He stopped just outside the grounds and turned to face her.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked as she reached for the door handle.

"No, I'll be okay, I'm just going to have a bath and go to bed."

"Are you sure?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he doesn't know I'm staying here, and there's security everywhere, I'll be fine," she said before leaning closer to him and kissing his cheek.

"I could scope the place out," he offered as she opened the door.

"Goodbye Jack, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

"I'll pick you up and drive you in, be ready for eight."

Sam slowly got out of the truck and walked into the hotel. She could feel eyes on her as she made her way through the foyer and towards the elevator. A few minutes later she let herself into her room. Walking towards the bathroom she dropped her bag by the bed and tied her hair into a high ponytail.

She walked into the bathroom and started to run the bath, pouring a generous amount of bubble bath into the tub. Smiling, she walked back into the main room and dug around one of the boxes she had brought with her. Finally, after endless minutes of searching, she found something she could wear to bed. She stripped herself of her clothes as she walked back to the bathroom.

Gradually she lowered herself into the hot water. Careful not to get her head wet, she leisurely scrubbed herself clean, staying in the tub until the water started to turn cold.

Wrapping herself in a large towel she dried her skin. Once she was dry and dressed in her makeshift pj's she walked back into the main room. Stopping just over the threshold she stopped and listened.

Something didn't feel right.

She looked in all the obvious places, in the wardrobe, behind the curtains, under the bed. There was no one there. Scolding herself for being paranoid, she got into bed and switched off the lamp.

Sam settled into bed and lay on her back, her left hand up by her head, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

A hand over her left wrist brought her out of her near sleeping state, and her eyes flew open to a figure in the darkness. The figure threw off the covers and put a knee on either side of her hips, while grabbing her other wrist and pinning it by her other ear.

"I know you stayed with him last night. I know you shared his bed," the figure said.

"Get off Jonas," Sam said sternly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I do like little notifications in my inbox! This chapter contains psycho Jonas. He's all over the place!**

**They way this is going, it'll be rated M very soon. I've never written sexual M before, so I'm really nervous.**

**Please review. Make me happy.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

6

"You've betrayed me Sam," he said, pushing her wrists hard into the pillow.

"I betrayed you? You're the one who cheated on me!" she spat, lifting her head off the pillow.

"She meant nothing. I love you Sam, can't you see that?" he said as he kissed her neck.

"You have a damn funny way of showing it! Now, get off, or I'll scream," she threatened while trying to break free.

"Is that any way of speaking to your future husband?" he growled in her ear.

"I am NOT marrying you!"

"You will. I know you love me. You know how good I make you feel. You know we belong together," he said as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Our so-called relationship is over Jonas! I don't love you. I don't want to be with-" she was cut off by Jonas's mouth on hers, his tongue forcing its way into hers, as he ground his hips against her own.

"God Sam, you're irresistible, I need you," he told her softly.

"No. Jonas, stop, I don't want this!"

"WHY did you sleep with him?!" he yelled in her face as his head snapped back.

"I didn't sleep with him," she told him as calmly as she could.

"You were in his bed! I know you slept with him! Why have you let him take you away from me?!"

"You pushed me away!" she yelled back.

"You know I'm the best person for you Sam. I'm the one who loves you. No one will ever love you like I do," he said through gritted teeth as he let go of her left wrist and gripped her neck, pushing her further into the bed.

"You don't love me, you don't love anyone but yourself, you never have!"

"And you think O'Neill will love a defenceless little girl like you? He's ex-Black Ops Sam, just like I am. He was in the Special Forces a lot longer than I was. Do you really think he would love someone as emotionally and physically weak as you? No. _I__'__m _the only one who will ever love you."

"If what you class as love is what it actually is, I'd rather die alone!"

"That can be arranged. Just say the word, you easy little slut. I know you like it rough Sam, did he satisfy you like I do?" he ground his hips into hers again and Sam could feel her body start to betray her. She _needed_ him, and she hated herself for it.

He let go of her neck and grabbed her left hand, guiding it between them. Sam knew what he was doing. She tried to pull away, but he just tugged harder on her hand, pulling her closer to him.

A knock on the door made Jonas freeze in his movements. "Are you alright Miss?" a voice called.

Jonas glared at her in the darkness. "Not a word," he warned her.

"Miss?" the voice called again, while knocking. "Miss? Are you alright? Miss? I'm coming in."

Jonas pushed away from her and hastily clambered out of the window and on to the fire escape.

Seeing a chance for escape, Sam got out of bed as quickly as she could, grabbed some clean clothes and pulled on her jacket while slipping her feet into her shoes as the door opened.

"Miss? Some of the residents reported yelling. Is everything alright?" the man, the manager his name badge read, asked her with a worried expression.

"Yes, I'm fine, could you call me a cab?" she asked as she walked out of the room.

"Of course Miss, are you sure you're alright?" he asked, following her down the hall, ignoring the people who had opened their doors to see what was going on.

"I've just been attacked by my ex-fiancé. How do you think I'm doing? You need better security in this place!" she shot back, turning to face him, her face turning red with embarrassment and anger.

"Attacked!" the manager cried, looking horrified. "You must talk with the police!"

"I intend to. But I also need you to call me a cab," she ground out. "I'll give you address to where I'm going. You can send the police there."

"Miss, I must insist that you remain here and wait for the police," he said as he scrambled after her. He watched as she angrily pushed the button for the elevator.

"Do you honestly think I feel safe here now? Do you think I want to remain here longer than necessary?" she stormed into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground level. The manager quickly dove into the shaft beside her.

"Miss, I must insist. You must not leave the premises before speaking with the police."

Sam knew he was right. She sighed and leaned her head against the back wall of the elevator, knowing that she had lost that argument. "Fine."

"I'll call them right away Miss, if you'll follow me, you can wait in my office. I assure you, you'll be in no danger there," he guided her towards his office and made sure she was comfortable and offering her something to drink - which she declined.

After what seemed like hours - but was only quarter of an hour according to the wall clock - the police walked into the room with the manager.

One of the officers was female. She was shorter than Sam by only a few inches. Her hair was dark brown and tied back into a tight bun. She was younger than Sam by about a decade. New to the job Sam assumed.

The other officer was male, slightly taller than the female with dusty blonde hair, just long enough to slick back. His eyes were green and friendly. He was of stockier build but Sam knew that he could use that to his advantage. She could tell he was strong and a force to be reckoned with.

The female officer - Marshall - checked over Sam for injures and took photographs for evidence while the male officer - Dickson - took her statement. The hotel manager - Steven Chambers - stood in the corner of the room with his hand over his mouth through the whole statement.

Upon completing her statement Mr Chambers promised her that security would be tightened. Not that it mattered to Sam. She refused to stay there another night. She planned on asking one of her three new male friends to collect her stuff for her in the morning.

"Where would you like us to take you Dr. Carter?" Officer Dickson asked, his deep voice loud in the quiet room.

"A friends house. I'll show you the way," Sam replied quietly, her throat sore from the abuse and all the talking she had done.

"We'll find him Dr. Carter. Don't worry," Officer Marshall told her, smiling at the battered and bruised woman before her.

"Thank you," Sam nodded, not believing her encounters with Jonas were over. If he wanted to get to her, she knew he would find a way.

"We'll drop Dr. Carter off where she wants to go," Dickson informed the manager. "I'll radio another team to check the room."

Mr Chambers nodded mutely, still trying to process the information he had heard.

SJ

Sam knocked on Jack's door as loud as she dared. She knew he was probably sleeping at that hour, but she had no where else to go. She didn't want to intrude on Hammond. She knew that if Jonas decided to attack again, she was better off with Jack.

"What!" Jack snapped as he answered the door, his face falling when he saw Sam and two police officers standing outside his door. "Sam?"

"Hi Jack," she said before being pulled into his arms. Sam wrapped her arms around him as he stepped back enough so the police could step in with them.

"What happened?" he asked, once the door was closed, holding Sam at arm's length. He could see the red finger marks on her neck.

"He found out where I was," she whispered.

"Oh God, Sam," he breathed while pulling her to him again. "I don't care what you say, you're staying here with me until he's gone."

Not trusting her voice, Sam nodded, and buried her face in his neck.

Jack pulled away after a few moments and led his guests to his living room. Once they had all sat down, the police told Jack everything Sam had told them. Jack laced his fingers through hers, silently giving her strength.

After hearing all the details, Jack walked the police officers to the door and let them out. He closed the door behind them and lay his head on the wood.

"Jack?" Sam asked as she slowly walked towards him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"This whole mess. You shouldn't have had to get involved in this," she said, her voice full of regret.

"Its my own fault. I gave you my jacket. If anyone is to blame here, its me. But I would have met you anyway. And I still would have at least tried to get involved. Stop blaming yourself. That's what he wants."

Wrapping her arms around herself, Sam nodded. She didn't trust herself to say anything.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand to her. "Let's go to bed."

Sam took his offered hand and couldn't believe the relief she felt sweep through her. Never in her life had she been made to feel so safe just by holding someone's hand.

He gently dragged her to his room and handed her a clean t-shirt and pair of boxers. She smiled shyly at him and went to the bathroom to change one set of makeshift pj's for another.

"God I love it when a woman wears my clothes," he said when she walked back into the room. He was already in bed, under the duvet.

Sam walked over to the bed and got in. She lay on her right side and faced him. Damn he was handsome. And available. And he seemed to like her too.

Despite the fact that she hated Jonas and all that he had done recently; he knew how to make her want him. He knew how to make her _need_ him. He would always use it to his advantage.

Jack shifted on to his back and stared at the ceiling. He turned his head to the side to look at Sam as she moved closer.

She gently traced his bare chest with her fingers. His right hand rested on her lower back. No man had ever made her shiver like that before.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No," she replied. Scooting even closer she curled into his side. Leaning down she kissed his chest and travelled slowly to his neck, kissing him with feather light softness the whole way. She felt him swallow and his hand on her back stilled.

Teasingly, she took his earlobe into her mouth and softly pulled it between her teeth. The hand on his chest started travelling south.

"Sam. What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to stop his body from responding.

"He always knows which buttons to press. He always knows how to make me want and need him. But he never makes me feel loved or wanted. I don't know what that's like. Will you show me?" she answered as she drew patterns on his inner thigh.

Sam knew that she was turning him on. She could see it on his face and hear it in his breathing.

"Sam, you're not allowed, remember?" he reminded her of the doctors orders.

"Jack, I need this, please. No one has ever made love to me. Make love to me? We'll be careful. You couldn't possibly hurt me as much as he did."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay on this guys. Had a lot of extra hours at work and getting ready for Christmas. Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot. **

**Jacob appears in this one - and he's overly calm…. Very dangerous. Jonas, prepare yourself!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

**Please review.**

7

"Sam," Jack said as he flipped her onto her back and held himself above her, positioning himself between her legs. He felt her legs twist around his, holding him in place. "Another man turned you on. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Used?" she asked, sadly.

"Exactly," he sighed. He was in bed with a beautiful young blonde, who wanted him to make love to her. So why was he stalling? Because he wanted to be the one who turned her on. Not some other man, that's why

"But its you that I want, not him," she replied as she laced her fingers in his short hair, pulling his face closer to hers.

Jack let her pull his head closer to hers. Sighing, she kissed him, her tongue demanding entry to his mouth. Moaning softly in pleasure when he opened his mouth to hers, she moved one hand from his hair to his back, pushing him down to close the distance between their bodies.

Jack could feel himself start to give in to her. He allowed her to pull him closer and started to lose himself in her kiss. Instinctively, his left hand grasped her right hip as he ground his hips against hers for the first time, causing her to moan into his mouth. Jack felt himself smile. God, he loved that sound.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I can't," he said as he pulled away, causing her to whimper from loss of contact.

"Why?" she asked. "Don't you want to?"

"Sam, I would love to, but it wouldn't be fair, on either of us. And Janet told you; no sexual activity," he said as he ran a thumb over her cheek.

"Ok," she exhaled softly, before cringing. "I feel so stupid."

"Why?" he asked, tipping her face to his as she tried to look away in shame.

"For throwing myself at you. We don't even know each other. Jonas was right, I am an easy slut."

"NO," he said forcefully, gripping her chin and making her look at him. "There _is_ a connection between us; I know I'm not the only one who feels it. I know you do too. I'm not sure what that connection is yet, but I'd like to see where it goes. Maybe it'll lead to us sleeping together, maybe it wont. Never accept anything he says to you. He's trying to manipulate you. Don't let him."

Sam nodded and untangled her legs from his. She knew Jack was right. She felt the connection too. She knew, that despite only meeting him two nights before, that the connection was strong and that one day they would be together.

Jack rolled back onto his side of the bed and pulled her close. He fell asleep hours later, replaying the evening over and over in his head. He hoped that he hadn't made a fool of himself by pushing her away and rambling on about their connection.

Did she feel the connection too? Or was he just hoping that she did? Looking down at the woman lying on his chest, he smiled. He had no idea what the future would bring them, but he hoped that it would be good.

He had never imagined himself being with anyone other than Sarah.

But as he lay there with Sam curled up at his side, he couldn't imagine being there with anyone else.

SJSJSJSJ

Jack woke early again the next morning, putting the alarm off before it had even started chirping, and smiled. Sam was still asleep on his chest. He loved the weight on her lying there.

He noticed as he moved slightly that his hand had found its way under the t-shirt she was wearing. His smile grew when he realised how soft her skin was. Absently, he ran his hand up and down her back, relishing at the contact she was unconsciously allowing him.

He would never tire of a woman's soft warm skin. It was one of the things he loved most about being married. He would spend hours with Sarah wrapped in his arms as he gently touched any part of skin that he could.

It surprised him that Sam's skin was softer than Sarah's. And more toned. He reasoned that was only because Sam wasn't a mother. He knew other things in life took priority over a toned stomach when there was a child running around. Not that Sarah had let herself go, or neglected herself, it was more that Charlie took priority over how soft the skin on her back was.

He felt Sam sigh and shiver slightly as she woke up from her sleep. His hand stilled on her back, scared that she would react badly.

He felt her kiss his chest and his hand resumed its movement. He looked down at her when she raised her head to look at him.

"Morning," she yawned, before he pulled her up to be level with his face.

"Morning," he replied, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and cupping her face in his hands.

Sam smiled shyly, remembering what she had done the night before.

Jack loved the blush that appeared on her cheeks. He chuckled softly to himself as he leaned in for a good morning kiss. It had been a long time since he had had one of those.

"You know, a man could get used to this," he whispered as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Used to what?" Sam answered, as she traced his face with her fingers.

"Waking up to a beautiful young blonde on his chest, with long soft hair, who is wearing his clothes and good morning kisses," he said between quick soft kisses.

"I'm not that young," she blushed. "And I'm not beautiful."

"You are so beautiful," he told her, looking her straight in the eyes. "And you're younger than me, I'm guessing by more that a few years," he held up his finger in protest when her mouth opened. "Ah. Right now there are more important things."

"What's that?"

"Breakfast!" he grinned, before kissing her again and then getting out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt as he walked to the door.

After eating a big breakfast and getting dressed, the two adults walked to Jack's truck. Sam paused before getting in. She could feel someone watching her. And she felt dizzy.

"Jack?" she said as she steadied herself on the door. He appeared at her side with worry etched on his face. "I don't feel so good," she told him before sinking to her knees.

Jack wrapped his arms around her as she lowered herself to the ground. He sat on the ground and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her head to his chest.

"Its just the concussion, Sam. You probably just moved too fast. Deep breaths, nice and slow. You'll feel better soon," he whispered in her ear.

"There's someone watching us," she told him while squeezing her eyes shut.

"I know, I can feel it too. But I cant see anyone."

Sam pulled away from his chest a few minutes later, her dizzy spell over. She smiled gratefully as he helped her to her feet.

"You're okay," he told her.

"Sam?" a voice behind her asked. A voice she knew all too well. Slightly panicked, she looked at Jack before turning around. There in front of her stood her father.

"Dad," she said, her voice slightly shocked. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"George called me," he explained while taking her into his arms.

"Of course he did," Sam muttered.

"He's concerned Sammie. And he promised me he would. And for good reason too! Look at you!"

"Dad, I'm fine, really!" Sam protested.

"Really? Is that why he's attacked you twice since you've gotten here?"

"How did you know?" she asked, stunned. She hadn't even told Hammond about that yet.

"I'm an Air Force General Sammie, you know I have my ways. What happened to all that self defence I taught you?" he asked while examining her swollen face.

"He's stronger than I am," she whispered while lowering her eyes to the ground.

"It has nothing to do with strength Sammie, you know that. You just need to put your skills to the test. I know you can kick the crap out of that guy if you put in a little bit of effort."

"Dad…" she winced as he glided a thumb over her swollen cheek.

"So, who's the guy?" he asked, nodding to Jack.

"You obviously know who he is, otherwise you wouldn't know where to find me," she said through gritted teeth as he looked at the cut on her head.

"So introduce me," he said as he tipped her head back to look at the bruise on her neck.

"Dad," she said loud enough for Jack to hear. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He's been kind enough to take me in and stupid enough to get himself involved in this mess," she motioned towards Jack while turning towards him. "Jack, this is my dad, General Jacob Carter."

"Sir," Jack greeted him while saluting.

"Relax kid," Jacob said, while saluting him back. "I'm not here on business. I'm just here to look after my daughter."

"I'm old enough to look after myself," Sam argued.

"And you're doing a wonderful job," he said sarcastically as Sam rolled her eyes. "I told you he wasn't good enough for you and that he was clinically insane. Have you realised that yet?"

"Yes, dad, a little too well," she folded her arms over her chest.

"Where is the bastard anyway? Its about time he got acquainted with my fist."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he escaped out the hotel window," she shrugged before grasping her side in pain.

"Did you take your meds this morning?" Jack asked her.

"Guess I forgot," she whimpered.

"Come on in, Sir, make yourself at home," Jack said while sweeping his arm towards his house.

Jacob rested his hand on his daughters back and led her towards the house. Jack grabbed the phone before motioning for his two guests to sit down as he walked to the kitchen.

After Sam had taken her pills and a lengthy phone call to Hammond, Jack joined them in the living room, taking a seat on one of the chairs opposite them.

"Hammond's on his way," he said as he looked at Sam, who was nursing her glass of water.

"So how long have you been staying here Sam?" Jacob asked his only daughter.

"Past two nights," she answered before raising her glass.

"And have you slept at all?" he asked, motioning to the dark circles under her eyes, not entirely sure if they were caused by lack of sleep or the start of a bruise.

"Yeah, slept pretty well. The meds tend to make me feel tired," she shrugged, not really knowing where he was taking the conversation.

"And where have you been sleeping?"

"In a bed," she told him truthfully and raised her glass again.

"His bed?" he asked with raised eyebrows while pointing to Jack across the table as Sam choked on her water. He knew by her reaction that he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay in this guys! It's just been so busy over Christmas and New Year. All the fun and joy…. And drama that seems to follow me around that you don't want to know about… stupid apparent best friend trying to apologise for abandoning me when I needed her most, because apparently her moving out of her parents house is a bigger life change than me finding out 4 days before Christmas 2011 that my mother has stage 3 aggressive cancer and could possibly die any given day even with treatment… (She's 4 treatments away from being in remission hopefully! *HAPPY DANCE*)**

**Guess I told you anyway! Sorry!**

**You have no idea how sorry I am if some of this doesn't make sense! I'm on day 3 of a rather nasty chest infection after my cousin came along with a nasty cold. Stupid male cousin spreading germs. So my head is fuzzy and spinning and someone is trying to tear my chest and throat open with a crowbar while I cough up my lungs. Good fun! **

**If it's terrible I will sort it - just tell me what parts.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own**

8

"Dad!" Sam cried when she could finally breathe properly again.

"Jumping from one man to another… Sammie… I thought your mother and I taught you better than that," he shook his head in disappointment before glaring at Jack enough to make the younger man squirm.

"Nothing's happened!" Sam protested loudly.

"Sir, I've never touched her," Jack lied.

"You're lying," he said angrily as he pointed to Jack. Jack shook his head as he opened his mouth to argue. "I know men like you Jack O'Neill. I know what goes on in head's like yours. I know you've touched my daughter!" he almost shouted as he stood up.

"He turned me down," Sam grabbed onto her fathers hand and pulled him back.

"He turned you down?" he asked as he turned his head to face her and watched as she nodded, her face turning red with embarrassment. "You turned her down?" he asked Jack.

"Yes, Sir," he replied, squirming again under the older man's gaze.

"Why?" he asked, effectively rendering the two adults shocked and speechless. Jack looked from her to her father and back again. "Is she not beautiful enough for you? Do you think you're too good for someone like her? Is that it? Have you seen her when she's not battered and bruised? Because I can assure you Colonel, my daughter is very beautiful."

"The first time I met Sam she wasn't battered and bruised. If anything, she's far too beautiful for me. And she's far too good for someone like me. I'm not going to lie to you General, I've done some damned distasteful things in my career. Things I'm not proud of. And Sam deserves someone a hell of a lot better. But that wont stop me from being her friend, or from being there if she wants or needs me to be."

"Good answer," Jacob nodded and sat back down. "So what's the real reason for why you turned her down?"

"I've been told by the Doctor at the base; no sexual activity," Sam said quietly, before pulling up her shirt, allowing her father to see her badly bruised side. Sam watched as her father's face paled then turn red with anger.

"Are you bleeding internally?" he asked as he traced the bruise.

"No, it's just going to look bad for quite awhile," she winced, as her father continued to burn the picture of his daughter's injuries into his mind.

Jack stood and walked to the door when he heard a car pull up outside his home. He opened the door and waited patiently for a few moments for his Commanding Officer to walk into his house.

"Jack," Hammond nodded as he walked in and made his way over to the living room at Jack's arm motion. "Jacob," he said as he held out his hand to his old friend.

Jacob stood up and shook his friends hand. "When he's found George, I want first crack at him."

"I can't promise you that Jacob," Hammond tried to laugh, but his eyes were drawn to his Goddaughter's new injuries as she avoided his gaze and played with her fingers. He saw his friend glare at Jack as he tried to smile reassuringly at Sam as he sat opposite her again.

Jacob shook his head and walked out of the house, with Hammond following behind. He knew his friend wanted to talk privately. But he also knew that he didn't want to leave his daughter alone with a man he didn't know.

"You can trust him Jacob, I promise you that," Hammond said after closing the door softly behind him.

"Have you seen the way he looks at her?" Jacob demanded as he pointed towards the house he had just walked out of. "He's looking at her the same way that psycho does! Like he _owns_ her!"

"I can assure you Jacob, Jack's a good man. I haven't known him very long, but I know that you can trust him."

"He already has her in his bed at night!" Jacob tried not to shout. He watched as a look of surprise crossed his friends face.

"Jacob, Sam would never-"

"She told me herself. And then he lied to my face, telling me he hadn't touched her. Apparently he turned her down last night 'because of her injuries'," he made quotation marks with his fingers. "He would have taken advantage of her otherwise! I know men like that George! He'll tell her he loves her and then he'll use my little girl for sex and then he'll leave; and she'll be devastated. And I'll have to pick up the pieces."

"Jacob, Sam's a big girl now. She can make her own decisions and mistakes without you. You and I both know - and now Sam does too - what a big mistake Jonas was. But you should see her when she's with Jack. She may have only known him for three nights, but I have never seen her so relaxed and comfortable around a man before. Take a look inside," he beckoned his friend to the window a few steps from where they were standing.

Jacob sighed heavily and walked over to his friend. He followed the other mans arm and looked inside as best he could without being caught.

There, in the living room where the other two adults had been left, sat Sam and Jack. Jack had moved from his chair and had taken up residence in the seat Jacob had recently vacated.

Jacob watched as Sam smiled at something Jack had said, then watched as Jack smiled at Sam while tucking some hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek. Jacob began to turn red when he saw his daughter lean in to the other mans touch. Even from where he stood he could see the look of admiration in his daughter's eyes as she looked at the younger man.

He watched, a look of utter shock covering his face, as Sam curled a hand around Jack's neck and pulled him to her. Cupping his face in her other hand Sam kissed him. Jack's eyebrows met his hairline before he relaxed and lay a hand on her knee - that slowly travelled up her thigh to her hip, the other disappearing into her hair.

"Sam trusts him. Isn't that enough for you just now Jacob?" he heard his old friend ask quietly.

"No. She trusted _him_ and look where that got her. Straight into another Black Ops trained mans arms. I've looked at his file, or lack of a file. I know exactly what his career has been like. And that is not the kind of man I want for my daughter!" he pointed to Jack, still kissing his daughter gently, before turning around and barging his way into the house again.

Jack and Sam jumped away from each other when the door slammed against the wall. Jack glared at the older man, while working hard at not yelling at him. Only Sam's hand on his thigh kept his anger in check.

"Get your hands off my daughter, O'Neill," Jacob snarled.

Jack held his hands up in surrender while still glaring at the other man. Being a father himself, he could easily put himself in Jacob's position. If he had a daughter he knew he wouldn't want anybody touching her.

Sam squared her jaw as she threw daggers at her father with her eyes before standing up a little too fast, and stumbled. Steadying herself quickly she moved to stand in front of her father.

"You've overstayed your welcome," she told him.

"What?" he shot back.

"This isn't your house, Dad! You can't just come in here and slam the door against the wall and order him about. That's not how things work!"

"It's not your house either Sammie," he told her, getting angry again.

"At least I know that!" she folded her arms across her chest and began to stare him down. "Stop being such an ass!"

"Watch your language!"

"I'm not a child!"

"Jacob, I think it's time we took a walk," Hammond said as he appeared at his side.

Jacob glared at Jack again as he stood up and approached Sam's side before turning and storming out of the house.

"I'll try to talk to him Sam," Hammond said before following his friend outside and closing the door softly behind him.

"I'm so sorry," Sam said, embarrassed, as she put her head in her hands in shame.

"Hey," Jack said as he pulled her hands away from her face and tilted her chin towards him. "He loves you, he's just trying to protect you. I get it."

"He's such an ass!"

"I noticed. But he means well," Jack stroked her cheek and moved forwards slightly, the toes of his feet touching hers.

"He's far too over protective," Sam sighed, looking down.

"And he has good reason to be. Don't worry about it," he said as he pulled her face towards his.

Finally taking the hint, Sam closed the distance between their lips and kissed him again. Within seconds his hands were in her hair, holding her head gently. Sam's fisted hands grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"You. Need. To. Calm. Down," Jack told her between kisses.

"I know. He just makes me so mad!" she almost cried.

"Just shows he's doing his job right," he laughed lightly while slipping his hands under the back of her shirt. "God, how do you get your skin so soft?" he moaned as he dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"It's a secret," she laughed in response as he ran his hands over her back and sides. "Jack," she gasped while grabbing his shoulders. "You need to stop doing that."

"Why?" he smiled into her shoulder. "Don't you like it?" one hand moved to her stomach causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"I might not take no for an answer," she whispered in his ear.

Jack lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her standing in front of him. One of his hands was on her back, just under the clasp of her bra, and the other lazily traced patterns on her flat stomach.

"You are so beautiful," he said while looking into her eyes and holding her gaze. He watched as pink tinged her cheeks and a shy smile graced her lips as she looked at the floor.

The hand on her stomach moved up and Sam's eyes flew back to his. His fingers were getting dangerously close to her breasts. Never in her life had she wanted to be intimate with someone so soon after a fight with her father.

She knew that if her mother were there things would have been a lot better. At least she and her mother could have a conversation without it turning into an argument. How she missed her mother; especially at times like those.

She felt Jack's hands whip out from under her shirt, all feeling of intimacy lost, a second before the door opened again. Sam turned her head slightly to see General Hammond standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Dizzy again Sam?" he asked, covering for her, just before her father appeared at his friends side. She was still holding onto Jack's shoulders and she noticed he loosely held her upper arms.

"Yeah, a little," she answered truthfully.

In all the years she had been with Jonas, he had never touched her the way that Jack had just done. He had been gentle to begin with but never as loving, or as Sam realised, as teasing as Jack was.

Jacob sighed and hung his head slightly as he looked at his daughter and her would-be protector. It was then, taking in the sight before him, that he saw what Hammond had meant: Sam was comfortable with this man.

He had never seen her anywhere near as comfortable with Hanson. And it scared the hell out of him.

After exchanging glances with his daughter's 'protector' he nodded and turned away, calmly leaving the house and standing by the younger mans truck. Hammond followed him out.

"This isn't over," Sam whispered to Jack before kissing him lightly on the lips. Pulling away, she turned around , straightened her clothes and walked outside. Jack watched as she walked away, then followed closely behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I realised that I never said this in my last authors note and I hang my head in shame. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you all had a fantastic one wherever you were for the holidays, and I hope Santa spoilt you rotten!**

**So mixed reviews on the last chapter - which I'm not surprised about in the slightest.**

**Just to remind everyone: this is an A/U story and that means I get to mess around with things a little. And one of those things is Jacob. I honestly don't believe he would be as bad as I'm making him out to be, but we'll never know for sure really. Personally, I LOVE Jacob. I cried so much when he died. But for the purpose of this story I need him to be a Class A Ass, so that's what he is.**

**This chapter contains SEXUAL M (ooh baby baby). And I struggles so much with this! I hope its ok and doesn't suck too badly - I've never written this before! Please be gentle with me - I'm ill!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

9

After a long day of briefings and trips to the infirmary and gym for check ups and last minute fitness tests, Jack was finally heading home. He glanced to his right and smiled at the emotionally exhausted woman beside him.

"Take a nap," he said to her as they left the mountain. "I'll wake you up when we get back."

Silently, Sam nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position within the trucks cab.

Jack glanced at her again a minute later and saw that she was sound asleep. The combination of the fight with her father that morning, the whole Hansen situation, and her medication had quickly sent her to sleep.

Jack dreaded going home. Not because he thought that Jacob would be waiting on him - Hammond had told him that Jacob was staying with him and he had promised to try and stay away until morning. It was because early the next day, he would be going back to Abydos with Kawalsky and Ferretti.

Leaving Sam without a friend and open to attack. Sam had promised him that she would go with him to the base in the morning and stay there until he got back.

Hansen wouldn't be stupid enough to attack her on the base. He hoped.

A little while later he pulled into his drive and killed the engine. He looked over at Sam and gently shook her shoulder. No response. He tried again. Nothing.

Not bothering to be quiet he unhooked her seatbelt and got out of his side of the truck. He walked around and opened her door. As gently as he could he pulled her out of the cab and into his arms, holding her against his chest. He couldn't help but notice how snuggly she fit against him.

After awkwardly letting himself into his house, he had forgotten how difficult carrying someone made for unlocking doors, he walked down the hall and put her to bed. He didn't bother with stripping off her clothes. He lay her on top of the covers and put a thin fleece over her. He knew that she would probably wake up soon.

An hour later, as Jack was taking a cap of a bottle of beer, Sam padded into the living room. She had changed from her clothes to one of Jack's t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Jack loved seeing her in his clothes. He tried to squash a smile. And failed.

"You didn't wake me up," she said as she walked towards him in the kitchen.

"I tried. It would have been easier to wake the dead," he answered before taking a sip of his beer.

Sam laughed lightly before taking a few more steps towards him. She remembered her mother telling her the same thing when she was a teenager.

Sam grabbed his beer bottle and put it on the counter at his side. Jack looked at her questioningly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow," she said as she lay her head on his chest. "What if something goes wrong?"

"We're only going to get Daniel. At worst, he'll sneeze and fall his way through the gate. It'll only take a few hours, tops," he assured her.

"Still…" she trailed off.

"Hey," Jack said as he pushed her back far enough to look her in the eyes. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, I might come home with a Daniel Special Cold but that'll be all."

Sam untucked his t-shirt and lay her hands on his bare skin. Jack leaned into her touch and bent his head towards hers. Hungrily Sam kissed him. Jack spun them around and backed her up against the counter before lifting her on top of it. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Jack's hands teasingly stroked her thighs as he pushed the material of the boxers she wore further up her legs. Sam moaned softly into his mouth and Jack felt all of his self control shatter around him. How did she do that to him?

He picked her up again and blindly stumbled his way to his bedroom, kicking the door closed before falling on top of her on the bed. She was already trying to push his t-shirt up and attack his belt at the same time.

Jack toed off his shoes and unbuckled his belt as Sam took off the t-shirt she was wearing. Once it was on the floor she helped Jack with pushing his pants and boxers over his hips.

Jack stepped out of his clothes as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and stood naked before her. He watched nervously as Sam's eyes trailed over him. After looking him up and down Sam met his gaze and slowly smiled, but Jack didn't miss the slight panic in her eyes before she masked it.

She beckoned him closer and he cautiously walked towards her. Grabbing a hold of his hand she pulled him to her and stood up. Running a hand up his chest as he kissed him, she moved him so the back of his legs were against the bed and pushed him back.

Once he was sitting she straddled his lap, grinning manically. Jonas had never let her be in control. Everything had to be his way. She liked how Jack let her do what she wanted - so far.

Jack ran his hands up her near naked back and found the clasp of her bra. With a skill he had long forgotten he had, he unclasped it with his thumb and a finger. He slid the material down her arms and dropped it on the floor.

Jack let his eyes drink in the sight of her breasts, so full and round and begging to be touched. Slowly he let his fingers trace them. He loved the sound of her gasping as his fingers moved over the soft skin.

Gently he picked her up and lay her back on the bed. He positioned his knees on either side of her hips and kissed her as he ran his hands slowly down her body, making her tremble with need, and came to a stop at the waistband of the boxers she was wearing.

Curling a finger around the waistband of the boxers he tugged them down, trying hard not to go too fast and scare her. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was Hansen.

Jack pushed the material down her legs and Sam kicked them off with ease. Jack pulled back and looked at her lying beneath him. He knew he was going to struggle to control himself.

Sam blushed under his gaze. She had only ever slept with Jonas and the thought of another man looking at her the way Jack was made her feel embarrassed. What if he didn't like what he saw? She closed her eyes in fear.

She heard him swallow hard as his eyes trailed her body. Her eyes opened to see him looking at her, his face full on longing.

"You are so beautiful," he told her again before kissing her neck. "So beautiful."

Sam gripped his shoulders as she gasped in pleasure as Jack caressed her skin with his hands. He trailed kisses down her neck and over her collar bone. He teasingly massaged her breasts as he kissed them, slow and gentle. Her back arched slightly when he took the first nipple into his mouth and suckled, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"Jack," Sam whimpered quietly as he repeated his actions to her other breast.

He smiled against her skin as he kissed down to her stomach. Lovingly and as gently as possible Jack kissed her bruised side. Sam flinched at the contact and looked down to see him touch her bruise with feather light softness before he kissed it again.

Happiness coursed through her. No one had ever been as gentle with her. It made her wonder on everything she had missed out on because of her relationship with Jonas. She shook her head sharply to get him out of her head. She had better things to think about. Like Jack, spreading her legs apart and making her thighs tingle as he breathed.

She could feel his breath on her most sensitive part. She clenched the sheets in her hands in fear. What was he going to do?

Softly, Jack angled her hips higher and felt her tremble. Tantalisingly slow, he kissed her sex. His thumb went in search of the tiny bundle of nerves as his tongue dipped inside of her. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath when he found her clit.

"Jack," she moaned when he replaced his tongue with a finger. He hitched one of her legs over his shoulder before deciding to dip his tongue inside of her again.

Jack moaned in pleasure and his eyes drifted closed as he tasted her. He curled one arm around the trembling leg over his shoulder and held on to her knee while placing his other hand on her stomach to hold her in place.

It wasn't long before he felt Sam start to tighten around him. He moved the hand on her stomach to her opening. Swiftly he replaced his tongue with a finger again and used his thumb to stroke her clit.

"Jack," she moaned again as his other hand teasingly stroked her thigh.

"Just let go Sam," he whispered as he kissed the inside of her knee.

Sam felt herself lose control as she came, she felt herself tighten around the fingers inside of her as she shook from head to toe. She felt herself throw her head back and her neck arch as she fisted the sheets tighter in her hands. She moaned as she dug one heel in to the bed. Panting she slowly began to calm down, the waves still rippling through her.

Jack moved and crawled up her body, taking her face in his hands before kissing her passionately letting her taste herself. Sam moved her head away.

"No kissing after oral?" he asked quietly. Sam shook her head as he wiped her lips. "No problem," he whispered and kissed her neck, finding a sensitive spot behind her ear.

Sam trailed a hand down his back making him close the distance between their bodies. She felt his erection against her stomach and moaned with desire.

Jack pulled back from her neck and looked her in the eyes as he positioned himself. Sam gave him a small nod. It was all he needed. Slowly he began to enter her. He gave her time to adjust to his size.

Once he was all in he stroked her face and kissed her cheeks and nose. Sam smiled at him.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered. She nodded.

He started to withdraw from her body as he locked his eyes with hers. He wanted to see every emotion and movement on her face in case she wanted him to stop.

He felt Sam wrap her legs around his as he pushed himself back inside of her. It wasn't long until they matched each others rhythms and Sam wrapped her arms around him, one hand on his butt and the other almost painfully in his hair.

Jack only broke eye contact with her when he bent down to kiss her face or neck.

Jack could feel himself start to lose control. He panted to try and regain composure. Just when he thought he had succeeded, he felt Sam start to tighten around him again.

"Oh God," he muttered as his head dropped onto her shoulder, as she dug her short nails into his skin as she came again.

A few thrusts later Jack followed her over the edge. After a few moments of being blinded by euphoria Jack kissed her neck before nibbling on her earlobe.

Sam moved the hand she had placed on his butt to his head and stroked his hair and the side of his face.

"Jack," she breathed. "That was-"

"That was me making love to you Sam," he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"That was amazing," she said as she pulled his face away from ear and kissed him soundly.

"You're amazing," he told her before kissing her on the nose.

Sam smiled brilliantly at him. It was the first one-hundred-percent happy smile he had seen on her face and he felt himself start to fall out of lust with her and start to fall in love with her. It was the most amazing smile he had ever seen. And he had caused it.

"Hmm, you're dangerous, woman," he told her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Dangerous?" she mused, not sure whether to be insulted or not.

"Hmm-mmm. Dangerous. I never in a million years expected to feel like this again, especially after my divorce. How have you gotten past my defences?"

"I'm just special, I guess," she laughed lightly, deciding to take his 'dangerous' comment as a compliment.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad no one said the last chapter sucked! Made me very happy!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to make me happy by reviewing!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

10

Sam woke early the next morning to the feel of fingers dancing over her back. Raising her head she saw Jack smiling down at her.

"Morning," she said as she stretched her arms over his body.

"Morning," he said as he brushed her hair off her face. Sam moved off his chest and lay her head on the pillow that she had abandoned for the past few nights in favour of his chest. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?" she asked in reply as he rolled to face her, a smile appearing on his face.

"Better than I have in a long time," he admitted. He stayed silent for a few moments, just staring at her and making her blush. "So. Did you enjoy last night?" he asked nervously, despite her earlier praises.

Sam laughed as she smiled. She never imagined Jack O'Neill being nervous. She kissed him lightly on the lips before answering. "I had an amazing time last night. And when you used your tongue… God that was mind blowing!"

"Sam?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"That was foreplay. Have you never done that before?"

Sam looked uncomfortable. "Not in that way. I didn't know it was an option. His foreplay was limited to his hips grinding against mine. While I had to do everything to him."

"God, you're so innocent," he told her as he kissed her lips.

"I don't think innocent is quite the right word to describe me," she replied while wrapping her arms around his neck as he pinned her to his bed.

"What word would you use?" he asked as he found the pulse point on her neck and sucked, determined to mark her.

"Last night, you said I was 'dangerous'. Now I'm innocent?" she asked as she moved her neck to allow him better access.

"You are dangerous. And addictive. You're making me feel things I haven't felt since I met my wife. But you're innocent in ways that I can't begin to explain to you."

"Sorry," she sighed.

"I never said your innocence was a bad thing," he said forcing himself to look at her. "It's actually really hot."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," he said before he kissed her, his tongue duelling with hers.

"So these things I make you feel…" she began as he began kissing the swell of her breasts. She heard him moan in reply. "Are they good feelings?" she gasped as he swirled a sensitive nipple in his mouth. "Do you want to be feeling them again?"

He drew back from her breast with a slight pop and drew up so he was level with her face.

"I hoped I would feel them again, but I never expected to. I don't deserve to feel like this."

"Like what?" Sam asked, a little worried.

"Happy," he finally admitted after a few moments of just looking into her bright young blue eyes.

"Everyone deserves to be happy Jack," she whispered.

"My son died because of me. I don't deserve to be happy," he said through gritted teeth before pushing her further into the bed, anger suddenly filling him. He climbed over her and stalked to his adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sam angrily wiped the tears from her eyes before she threw off the covers and went in search of her clothes. She quickly pulled them on and ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame it.

Jack opened the bathroom door just before she left the bedroom as she shoved her feet into her shoes.

"Sam," he started as she reached for the door handle.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you," he said as he slowly walked towards her.

"That's what he said before he started hitting me," she whispered as she looked at him with scared eyes.

"Please don't leave," he said, his voice betraying him, making him sound as though he was begging as he took a few steps towards her while holding out his hand.

Sam looked from the door handle she had a tight grip of, to his hand held out to her, to his face - so full of shame - to his eyes full of apology and back to the door handle.

She was torn.

She had vowed to herself that she wouldn't be abused again. She would leave at the first sign of it. There was no way she was putting herself through hell again, willingly.

But she knew, somehow, that Jack was a good man. He wasn't the type of man to abuse a woman. But he had scared her to the core. When he had pushed her into the bed she hadn't seen his face, she had seen Jonas's.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered to the door.

"I understand," he said sadly as he lowered his hand to his side and took a step back. "I'm not going to make you stay. But I would prefer it if you did. At least let me drive you to the mountain. Or to your father."

Sam nodded as she opened the door and walked out of the room. Once in the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water and grabbed her pain medication. Her eyes fell on the almost full beer bottle on the counter and she chocked back a sob.

Turning around she gripped her medication tighter in her hand, squashing the box as she sank to the floor. Tears streamed down her face as she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and drew her knees to her chest.

Jack found her there minutes later and his heart broke at the sight of her so broken. He hated himself for scaring her as much as he had. He didn't know what had come over him. But he was determined to make it right.

She had been put through too much hell to take it from him too.

Jack kneeled in front of her and lay a hand on her knee, willing her to look at him.

"Go away," she sobbed quietly.

"Sam," he begged, massaging her knee with his hand.

"No."

"Sam, please. I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"My son… he's still a touchy subject and I suspect he always will be in some way. And I get angry at myself. I didn't meant to take it out on you."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Why what?" he asked, trying to pull her legs away from her chest.

"Why is it your fault he died?" she asked so quietly he barely heard her.

"He accidentally…" he trailed off, looking away from her face to the floor. "He, uh…" he swallowed. "He accidentally shot himself… with my gun. I hadn't put it away properly and he found it. He was always so curious."

Sam let her hands fall away from her eyes at his revelation. Looking at his face torn apart with guilt and sadness she scrambled to her knees and hugged him tightly.

"Sam, I'm sorry," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, it's ok," she told him while lacing her fingers through his hair.

"No, it'll never be ok for me to scare you like that. You don't deserve that. I'm sorry, but I can't promise it wont happen again."

"I can't even begin to understand how destroying it must be to lose a child. You have nothing to be sorry for," she said as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Sam," he said while stroking her cheek. "I really would like you to stay, here, with me. At least until he's found and put away." Sam could only nod in response before he kissed her deeply in apology.

"You're going to be late," Sam mumbled against his lips as she pulled back from his intoxicating mouth.

"So?" he asked, pulling her back towards him.

"You'll get in trouble," she said, her breath hitching in her throat as he stroked her through her trousers.

"You're worth it," he told her as he pushed her back to the floor as he undone her button and zip. His fingers were at the waistband of her panties when there was a knock at the door. Jack groaned his disapproval into her mouth.

Reluctantly he stood up and helped her to her feet. He walked towards the door as she straightened and adjusted her clothes.

Jack opened the door and saw his two friends standing on his step. Jack scowled at them.

"Didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Kawalsky sniggered at the look on Jack's face.

"I think we did," Ferretti laughed as he looked between a scowling Jack and an embarrassed Sam.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, how old are you two?" Jack asked his two chuckling friends before turning to Sam. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded as she walked towards and then past the three men who had sworn to protect her against her insane ex-fiancé.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam waited outside the locker room for her three newest friends. She bit her fingernails nervously. She really didn't want Jack to go. She was scared. She wished that one of them was staying behind.

All she had to do was stay in the mountain. Hammond had promised her a guard at her door. She felt like a prisoner.

"Sam?" Jack asked as he walked out of the locker room, ready to go.

Sam jumped as he said her name, lost in her own thoughts. She made herself drop her hand away from her mouth and tried to smile.

"You're gonna be okay," he said as he took her into his arms, ignoring the jibes from the other members of the expedition.

Jack waited until the men were all down the corridor before he pulled back and smiled at her. He took her hand and walked towards the Gate room.

Jack only let go of her hand to attach his gun to his vest and sort his headgear. As soon as he was one hundred percent ready to go he took her hand in his again.

They watched in silence as the Gate activated.

"Move out," he commanded his men.

Jack waited until all of his men were through the Gate before he walked towards it, taking Sam with him. He turned to face her when they reached the shimmering puddle.

"Take care of yourself," she said.

"You too. I'll be home soon," he promised as he took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately, not caring that the whole control room was watching.

"Bye," she whispered as he let go of her face and walked backwards through the Gate, leaving her alone on Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All your reviews make me smile - thank you for taking the time to write them! They make my day.**

**Jonas drama in this one…. Oh it's getting exciting!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

11

Sam reached out to the disengaging wormhole, her fingers inches away from the disappearing puddle. Drawing in a shaky breath she pulled her trembling fingers to her chest.

She was alone.

Feeling numerous eyes on her because of the kiss Colonel Hard Ass O'Neill had given her before he had stepped through the Gate, she swallowed and straightened her shoulders.

Just because she was scared, didn't mean they had to know it.

She quickly walked down the ramp and out of the opening door to her left. She needed a shower.

After getting pointed in the direction of the base quarters - she didn't think Jack would mind if she used his - she distractedly made her way there, tying her hair up as she went. She couldn't wait until she could wash it again. She knew the guard Hammond had assigned to her was close behind.

Standing under the spray, careful not to get her head wet, she scrubbed herself clean with Jack's shower gel. She knew she stood there longer than necessary, but she didn't care.

Once she was dry and dressed she left his quarters and smiled at the guard, a young handsome man a few years younger than herself, before walking towards her lab. Surely she could find something to do.

The guard stood at her door patiently as she tried to work. Too many thoughts were scattering around her brain. She jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said as she answered it on the third ring.

"Sammie?" a voice asked her.

"Dad?"

"George gave me the number to your lab. Is that ok?" he asked, at least having the decency to sound apologetic.

"Yeah, that's fine. Why are you calling?"

"Sam, I…," he started. "I wanted to apologise… for yesterday."

"You? Apologise?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"Yes, Sammie, I'm apologising. I'm just worried about you. You're my little girl, I'm meant to protect you."

"Dad, I don't need protecting," she sighed.

"Sammie…"

"What?" she demanded.

"Meet me for coffee," he said.

"Dad, I can't, I'm at work," she said, twirling the phone cable around her fingers.

"Lunch then, you can get away for lunch can't you?" he asked, his voice filled with hope.

"I don't have a car remember? Jack drove me here this morning."

"So ask him to drive you into town."

"I can't. He's not here. He just left on some job," she explained while leaning against the wall.

"What about those other men George was telling me about?" he said distastefully.

"They're away too. Beside's I promised Jack I would stay here until they got back."

"Oh, so he's telling you what to do now, is he?" anger seeped into his voice.

"No. It's nothing like that! God Dad, why do you always have to jump to conclusions! It's just safer for me to be here instead of out there!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sammie, please, meet me for lunch. I'm sure George can get someone to drop you off in town. I'll call and ask him," he offered.

"Fine, whatever, see you later," she said as she hung up the phone and pushed herself off the wall.

Sitting down at her desk she sighed and looked around. There wasn't an awful lot for her to do. She had set up all her equipment over the past couple of days and until someone brought something through the Stargate for her to study, she was essentially getting paid to do nothing.

She supposed she could look into the Gate diagnostics and examine every minute detail - again - hoping to find something new, but she really didn't feel up to it.

Throwing down the pen she hadn't even realising she had picked up, she got off her chair and walked to the door.

"I'm going for some coffee," she told her guard. "Would you like to join me?"

"Coffee sounds great Dr. Carter," he smiled at her and walked beside her.

"Sam," she said, smiling at him.

"Grayson," he smiled back as they began walking down the corridor.

SJSJSJSJ

General Hammond walked into Sam's lab a few hours later to find her typing away on her laptop.

"Sam?" he asked, as he stood at the door.

"General, hi," she smiled as she saved her work. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Your father called, asked me to arrange for someone to drop you off in town for lunch," he said and watched her shoulders drop.

"Oh," she looked at her hands, she had hoped he wouldn't have bothered.

"I've also had a call from the police, they have your belongings from the hotel at the station. Just pick them up when you have time."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"Sam? Are you alright?" he asked her, deeply concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know if going out for lunch is the best idea," she admitted.

"He's asked me to ensure that you go. He just wants to talk."

"Yeah," she trailed off.

"I could drive you Dr. Carter," Grayson offered, appearing at Hammond's shoulder.

"Thank you," she smiled, not entirely sure if she was making the right decision or not.

An hour later - after finding out where to meet her father for lunch - Sam walked into a homey little café in the centre of town; Grayson politely sat at a table far enough away so he wouldn't overhear their conversation, but still close enough if he was needed.

General Hammond had explained why he was assigned to watch out for Dr. Carter.

Jacob stood up and opened his arms as Sam walked towards him. Sam awkwardly hugged him, she wasn't sure if he deserved one after the argument the morning before. But she reasoned that since he had at least tried to apologise that it was at least a step in the right direction.

"How are you?" he asked as he motioned for her to sit down.

"Fine," she answered cryptically while looking at the menu in front of her.

"Sammie," he sighed.

"What? What do you want me to say?" she asked him while holding his gaze and daring him to look away.

"Sammie, I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's hard for me to see you like this," he motioned to her face and neck.

"Please don't call me that," she said as she looked back down to the menu. "You haven't called me that since I was five. Why are you starting with it again now?"

"I just want to help. You're my daughter, and I've been a lousy parent - I know I have," he stopped as the waitress filled their mugs with coffee and waited until she left before talking again. "I just want to make it up to you. I want you to feel as though you can talk to me about anything. I want you to. I know I won't be as good as it as your mother would have been, but I'd like a chance."

Sam stared into his eyes and saw, much to her surprise, that he meant every word.

"You're an ass," she told him again, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I know, I know," he nodded as he smiled back.

After a long - and reasonably enjoyable - lunch Sam hugged her father goodbye. Grayson stood by the door and watched the interaction. He could tell it was a beyond strained relationship; but he knew the first small step to fixing it had been taken. He smiled to himself as he watched Sam pull away and place a tender kiss on her father's cheek.

"Uh, Sam?" Jacob asked as he held onto his daughter's shoulders.

"Yeah?" she asked as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"What's that on your neck?" he asked as he moved some of her hair off her shoulder.

Cold swept over Sam. How could she have forgotten that Jack had sucked on her neck as he kissed her, effectively marking her.

"Just a bruise," she lied, feeling like a teenager all over again and placed a hand over it.

"Sam, you're not doing yourself any favours by sleeping with him," he whispered as he pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes closed. He could feel another headache fast approaching.

"Dad, can we please not talk about this…. Ever?" she whispered back, feeling her face turn red.

"Sammie," he sighed as he looked at her, feeling his anger evaporate. "Please just tell me you were careful, and I'll drop it."

"Yes," she replied as she nodded and played with her fingers.

"Okay," he nodded as he put money down on the table. They walked out of the café together and stopped beside Grayson as he pulled out his car keys.

"Thanks for bringing her to lunch son," Jacob said sincerely.

"Anytime Sir," he replied.

After saying their final goodbyes Jacob headed in the opposite direction from Sam. After taking a few steps she froze. Grayson looked at her with confused eyes.

"Are you alright Sam?" he asked as he touched her arm.

"He's here," she whispered. "I can feel him."

Grayson scanned the area with his eyes, careful not to look suspicious. "I don't see him," he told her after a few minutes.

"He's behind me," she said as her stomach dropped. He was closer to her father than he was to her.

"Sam?" a voice to her right said. Relief coursed through her veins at her father's voice at her side. "What's wrong?"

"He's here," she told him. "I can feel him watching me."

"He won't do anything with the both of us here, you're safe," Grayson told her as he took out his phone and called General Hammond, while Jacob called the police.

A hand covered her mouth and metal touched the side of her forehead as she was dragged backwards from behind. She knew he had a gun to her head. And she knew he wasn't afraid to use it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! It's great to know what you think of this story!**

**It may seem as though I'm running out of idea's for this - and this chapter may seem incredibly stupid towards the end - but I swear to you, I have a couple of idea's I'm playing with.**

**Saying that - I think this chapter is stupid. But I'm blaming psycho Jonas for this. That man just isn't stable! This is just one of his personalities. You have been warned.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

12

Jack looked down at the sand covered steps beneath his feet as the wormhole disengaged. He knew his friends were watching him with goofy grins waiting for him to turn around so they could tease him.

Taking a deep breath he turned to face them. Sure enough, they were grinning stupidly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"So, you and Sam huh?" Ferretti asked.

"Thought you hated scientists, Jack," Kawalsky added.

"Shut up," he said as he made to push by them. They closed ranks, not letting him move from where they stood.

"Hard not to notice that mark on her neck," Kawalsky smiled.

"Was the sex good, Jack?"

"What mark? I haven't slept with her… in that way," he lied to his friends.

"Sure Jack, sure you haven't," Ferretti said, his voice filled with amusement as he and Kawalsky stared him down.

"Alright, fine, yes, I've slept with her. Happy now?" he asked as he spread his arms out to the side.

"Almost," Kawalsky replied.

"Charlie," Jack warned, knowing what was going to come out of his mouth.

"What? It's just a question Jack," he defended himself.

"Far too early," Jack replied, lengthening every word.

"Aw come on Jack! You're obviously in lust with her!"

"So what if I am?" he sighed.

"No smidge of love there?" he watched as his friend of many years looked at his boots. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up Charlie," he warned.

"So, was it good?" he asked before wincing in pain as Jack pushed past him with his shoulder. He turned to face Ferretti and smiled. "Oh yeah, it was good!"

SJSJSJSJ

Sam let out a muffled cry as he pressed the gun to her head. She could feel it imprinting on her skin. She looked around with scared and panic filled eyes. He was going to kill her. In front of everyone.

"Nobody move," he told Grayson and Jacob and the other people who had gathered around them. "Or a bullet goes through this pretty little head."

"Jonas," Jacob warned him as he held out his hand towards his daughter, the phone still to his ear.

Jacob looked at the normally well shaven and tidy man before him. It disturbed him to notice he barely recognised the man. He looked as though he hadn't slept, shaved or showered for days. His face, hands and clothes were dirty as though he had been sleeping on muddy grass for a few nights. Jacob reasoned he probably had been. He knew he wouldn't chance going back to the house he had bought with Sam.

Jacob couldn't see the other man's eyes well due to the overly large baseball cap he was wearing. But he knew from what little he could see, that they were crazed. The also too large jacket he was wearing covered part of his hands, that up closer inspection, Jacob could see that they were shaking.

"Put the phone on the ground," Jonas ordered him as he took the safety off the gun he was holding. "Quiet!" he bellowed to the crowd as they gasped or screamed drawing further attention. Jacob put the phone by his feet and raised his hands in surrender. "Break it."

Jacob looked Jonas in the eyes and dared not look away. He raised a foot and stomped on the phone. He only hoped someone in the crowd was brave enough to call the police for him.

"Him too," he nodded towards Grayson.

Grayson, wrapping up his quiet conversation with General Hammond, done as he was told. He set the phone by his feet and stomped on it.

"Now, my little whore," he whispered in Sam's ear as he nibbled on her lobe. "You've been a naughty girl. He's branded you, marked you as his own, but you're mine. You will always be mine. I know he made love to you Baby, but I know you like it rough. Big Bad Colonel O'Neill was too gentle for you, wasn't he, Baby?"

Sam swallowed back her tears and nodded, hoping that telling him what he wanted to know would get the gun away from her head.

"I love you Sammie. You know I do," he continued to whisper in her ear. "Run away with me," he said, his voice full of passion as he uncovered her mouth and caressed her jaw and neck. "We can be happy together, just the two of us. And maybe one day, if you're good and do what I say, I'll give you a child. Would you like that Baby? Would you like me to give you a child? Would you like to be a mother?"

Again she nodded, hoping to appease him. She looked towards her father with scared eyes and saw that he was looking back at her, his face mirroring her own.

"We need to go now, Baby. Nice, easy steps back," he told her as he began to walk backwards and finally moving the gun away from her head.

Sam heard people scream and realised that he was now manically waving the gun towards the crowd, commanding people to move out of his way. She heard sirens in the distance. Someone had called the police.

Before she knew what was happening, he hit her over the head with the butt of his gun. Spots clouded her vision as he turned her around and threw her over his shoulder and ran.

SJSJSJSJ

"General Hammond, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson," Jack said, motioning from one man to the other and back again as he continued. "Daniel, this is General George Hammond."

"Welcome home Dr. Jackson," he said to Daniel before turning to face Jack. "Colonel? A word?"

"What? You said bring him home, he's home!"

"This isn't about the mission Colonel," he said as he began to walk away. Jack followed, hot on his heels as they walked into the control room. "It's Sam."

"What happened?" he went cold thinking about all the possibilities.

"Hansen has her. We don't know where."

"He got in to the mountain?" Jack spluttered.

"No. Her father called, asked her to meet him for lunch. She reluctantly went with an SF I assigned to her. They were about to head back here when he turned up and put a gun to her head. Jacob's upstairs in the briefing room."

"He's _here_?" Jack spat as he almost pushed past Hammond and ran up the stairs.

"Colonel," Jacob said sadly when Jack came to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"General," he spat as he walked over to the table and lay both hands on it. "You don't get that he's highly dangerous, do you?"

"Of course I do! I'm the one who warned her about him in the first place!" Jacob shouted at him.

"Then why make her go out in the open? That's exactly what he wanted! He has her now! Your daughter could be dead!" Jack shouted back, his face turning red with anger and worry.

"It was busy! I didn't think he would be stupid enough to do anything with so many people around."

"Great justification there General. The man's not stable! He wouldn't care if it was busy or not! If he wants her, he'll take her. And apparently he already has. The stupid man succeeded."

"I know you slept with her!" he yelled as Kawalsky and Ferretti came to a standstill behind their friend.

"What?" Jack faltered. "What has that got to do with anything?" God, did he have to feel embarrassed that he knew and was shouting loud enough for the people in the control room to hear? He wasn't ashamed that he had slept with her. He just didn't want people knowing about it. He didn't want people to think she was easy.

"If I know, you can guarantee he knows. And he'll use it against her. Could you not control yourself enough to keep it in your pants?"

"I'm not discussing this with you! The important thing now is to get her back. You can hate me as much as you want after then. But for now it seems as though we have to work together."

SJSJSJSJ

Sam groaned and rubbed her head as she woke. Slowly she opened her eyes, glad that wherever she was, was dark.

"Hey Baby," a voice said as a hand stroked her forehead. Jonas. "Shh, shh, don't worry. Don't try to move, you hit your head hard when you fell."

"You hit me," she whispered after a few moments of thinking in silence.

"I would never hit you Baby," he told her, as he continued to stroke her forehead. "That must have been some knock to the head!"

"Where are we?" she asked as she moved her head to the side, hoping he would stop touching her. He was making her skin crawl.

"We're at home, Baby. I've got a surprise for you when you feel up to it."

Sam tried to sit up, only to slump back down when dizziness swept over her.

"Easy, Baby, easy," he said softly as he lay down beside her and pulled her to him, running a hand up and down her bare side and nuzzling her neck.

Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on not vomiting while she tried to assess her surroundings.

She was on a bed. It was warm in the room and she reasoned that was why she hadn't realised straight away that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants. She was thankful that he had at least kept her underwear on. She opened her eyes and looked around the almost pitch black room, hoping she would recognise something.

Her stomach fell when she didn't recognise anything. Even though she had only spent two nights in the house she had bought with Jonas in the Springs, she knew that the room she was in now wasn't in that house.

One of his hands stretched across her body and cupped her shoulder as he continued to kiss her neck.

She knew that if she wanted to live, and hopefully escape, she had to play along for the time being. Shakily she reached up and lay a hand on his arm. He moaned into her neck before positioning himself completely over her body.

She fought back the urge to cry when he kissed her mouth, his tongue demanding entrance. Hesitantly she opened her mouth to his and made herself kiss him back.

"Mmm, Baby, I love you," he told her while looking into her eyes and caressing her face with his fingers. "Do you think you can stand? I can't wait to show you your surprise."

Sam bit her lower lip as she nodded. She didn't even want to think about what his 'surprise' could be. With more love and affection than he had ever shown her during their years together, he helped her to her feet.

Still fighting back to urge to vomit she let him lead her from one bedroom to another in the near blackness of night.

Inside the other bedroom she noticed that there was a lot more furniture. And she could hear breathing. And growling.

He scolded the large dog lying in front of one of the smaller pieces of furniture. He reached in and pulled something out, cradling it close to his chest as though it was the most valuable item on the planet.

"Can you believe someone just abandoned this little guy? He needs a mother, Baby, would you like to be his mother?" he asked softly as he passed her a sleeping child - no more than a week old.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support on this guys! You have no idea how much your reviews make me smile!**

**It's 02:00 here in the UK and I can't sleep. Honestly thought I was getting over this cold/chest infection thing….. And I go to bed about 2 hours ago and the cough comes back to bite me in the bum. Joys.**

**So this is the result. Well… most of it.**

**And it all seems too easy… you'll see what I mean.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

13

Instinctively Sam held the baby to her chest, cradling him softly, her hand holding his head. She smiled slightly to herself when he snuggled closer to her in his sleep.

"He likes you," Jonas told her sweetly, looking at her with a smile of his own.

"Where did he come from?" Sam asked as she gently rocked him in her arms.

"I found him in a basket outside a church," he said.

"People still do that?" Sam asked in horror, but not believing him, as she tried to plan her escape with the small baby.

"Apparently," he shrugged. "I couldn't leave him there. It was cold. He probably wouldn't have made it through the night with what he had."

"And the dog?" she asked as she nodded towards the large mass of black that was standing at her feet looking up at the small bundle in her arms, growling.

"He was guarding the basket."

"He doesn't seem very friendly," fear filled her voice as the dog bared its teeth at her.

"He's just protective. He hasn't left the baby's side since I found them," he said as he swatted the dogs nose. The dog instantly backed down in shock. "He'll be hungry soon. I'll make up the formula."

Sam watched as Jonas left the room after turning on a lamp. She had expected him to be crazy and threaten her life, not putting a baby into her arms and playing the loving father and husband.

Spotting a rocking chair beside the Moses basket, she edged her way around the dog, a German Sheppard that looked like a baby itself, and sat down. She watched in amazement as the dog, which not two minutes before had been growling and bearing its teeth at her, lay down at her feet and licked her legs.

The baby started whimpering as she sat down. Gently she rocked it again. She had no idea if what she was doing was right. She had no experience with children as young as the one she was holding.

A few minutes later Jonas re-entered the room and smiled at the sight before him. He walked over to them slowly. The dog growled at him.

"Looks like you've got a friend there Baby," he nodded towards the dog and leaned over to pass her the bottle.

Awkwardly Sam adjusted the crying baby in her arms and put the bottle to his mouth. Seconds later the only noise in the room was of the baby sucking the milk out of his bottle.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked as she watched the baby feed.

"Doing what?" Jonas asked, stepping around the angry dog.

"Abduct me in broad daylight in front of dozens of people, hit me over the head with a gun, bring me here and hand me a baby?"

"Sammie, Baby, that didn't happen," he told her softly while stroking her arm. "You passed out while you were getting dressed this morning, you hit your head off your dresser. I put you to bed then went to get some painkillers for when you woke up. That's when I found the baby and the dog. You were unconscious for the whole day. I was getting really worried."

"Then why didn't you call for someone?" she asked, playing along. "Why didn't you call the police about the baby? You can't just take home a baby you found on the streets!"

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow Sammie, I promise you. I just wanted you to meet him. Even if he does get taken away from us, which he most likely will, I just wanted you to find out if you'd want this future. I know we haven't spoken about starting a family yet, but I dream about it all the time Baby. I would love nothing more than you being my wife and mother of my children."

"Jonas…"

"Just, think about it Baby. If it's not what you want, I'll understand. Not everyone wants to be a parent," he said sadly as the baby decided he was finished his bottle.

Sam put the bottle on the floor by the dogs head, who looked at it then lay its head back on the floor. Jonas handed her a small towel and she put it over her shoulder and scooped her hair out of the way before putting the baby's head on her shoulder and rubbing his back.

Once the baby had settled again for the night Sam reluctantly left his room. Jonas had taken her hand and began leading her back towards the room she had woken up in. Once inside the room he closed the door and led her to the bed.

"Let me make love to you, Baby," he whispered in her ear. He held on to her hips and moved close enough for Sam to feel his arousal.

Sam shook her head no as she moved out of his grasp. "I don't feel well enough for that," she said truthfully.

"Okay," he said before kissing her passionately. Again Sam made herself kiss him back. If she played along with his fantasy, she reasoned, it might be easier for her to escape.

Minutes later she found herself lying down on the bed with the covers over her and Jonas spooned up behind her. It didn't take him long to fall asleep and his breath on her neck brought tears to her eyes.

She dreaded him waking up. She had no idea what to expect.

Slowly, she got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man through the dizzy fuzz in her head. She knelt down on the floor and almost blindly searched for her clothes. After what felt like hours she found some, she wasn't sure if they were hers, but she took them anyway.

As quietly as she could she crawled out of the room, the clothes firmly in her grasp.

Once she made it successfully to the baby's room she turned on the lamp and hastily got dressed in her pants and his t-shirt. Putting on his clothes made her want to be sick, but she didn't dare chance going back into that room.

The dog lifted his head from the floor and looked at her quizzically. Sam pressed a finger to her lips and hoped the dog would understand. She prayed to God that the baby would sleep until they were far enough away from the house. The last thing she needed was for Jonas to wake up and not be the loving man that had went to sleep.

Sam picked up the baby and wrapped him in the first blanket she could find. She was glad it was thick. She hoped it would be enough. It was the best she could do. Cradling the boy to her chest she walked silently to the bedroom door. She tapped her leg for the dog to follow.

Soundlessly they made their way down the stairs, guided only by the street lamp outside. She tried the door handle on the front door. It was locked. She turned on the light, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it from where he slept. No keys.

Cursing to herself she navigated her way through the house. She found the back door. She almost cried with relief when she saw the key in the lock. Carefully she turned the key and heard the lock click back, she slowly opened the door.

She didn't care that she wasn't wearing socks, or shoes. She needed out. The dog ran past her legs into the night. As quietly as she could she closed the door behind her and walked into the chilly night.

All she needed to do was find out where she was and get help.

SJSJSJSJ

"Check the police stations. Check the hospitals. Check the hotels. Check the motels. Check _everywhere_! I don't care how long it takes! She's out there somewhere!" Jacob fumed.

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face in tiredness. They'd been looking for hours. No one had seen which direction Jonas had ran off in with Sam over his shoulder. All leads they thought they had were useless.

Jack looked again at the map in front of him. An aerial view of the Springs and surrounding areas. Teams had searched the forest and mountain side of Cheyenne in case he had decided to hide her in plain sight. They had come up empty.

They had searched all the obvious places. Abounded buildings, old warehouses, unfinished housing developments. Nothing. Jack looked with tired and frustrated eyes at the map. He _had_ to be missing something. Jonas was Black Ops trained. So was he. He had spent more years doing Black Ops than he cared to think about. And he had definitely put in more years than Jonas had. So how was the man eluding him?

"We've looked everywhere," Jack mumbled to himself, but refusing to give up. He had to find her.

"Then we look _again_!" Jacob yelled at him from the other side of the briefing room table.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam walked quickly down the street looking all around her as she went. Most of the street lights weren't on and most of the houses looked abandoned. The whole street looked as though it was empty.

"_It__'__s brand new,__"_ Sam thought to herself. _"__There__'__s no one here.__"_

She swallowed her panic. Ahead of her the street got wider, like it was a junction. Junction's were good. Junction's led to other streets. Other streets meant civilisation. Civilisation meant help.

Walking faster, the dog faithfully at her ankles, she soon made it to the end of the street. She looked left. It was dark. There was nothing to see. She looked right. In the far distance she could see the faintest of lights. She marched forwards. She would get to those lights if it killed her.

Holding the baby closer to her chest she willed her freezing feet to move.

Finally, after walking endlessly for what felt like hours, she found an open diner. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and almost fell inside.

A waitress behind the counter stared at her in shock. Rushing out from behind her perch she made her way over to Sam.

"Oh honey, are you alright?" she asked as she led Sam to the nearest chair. "Fred, give me your jacket!" she yelled at the cook. "This lady needs it more than you!"

"Thank you," Sam shivered as the jacket was wrapped around her shoulders and a sweater was wrapped around the baby.

"Honey, you're not wearing any shoes!" the middle-aged woman said aghast.

"I had to get out," Sam almost sobbed. "I couldn't stay there."

"Oh honey. Did your man hit you?" she asked as she examined Sam's bruised face.

"I need Jack," she mumbled through chattering teeth as a steaming mug of coffee was placed before her.

"We need to get you warm honey, and baby too. What's your name?" the waitress asked as she tenderly brushed some of Sam's hair aside, as if she dealt with abused wives every night.

"Sam," she replied softly.

"Alright, Sam, I'm gonna check if we have any formula for your baby. Poor thing is freezing! Keep yourselves wrapped up now. I'll be right back."

Once the waitress had gone, the dog jumped up on the bench beside Sam and lay its head on her lap generating warmth. Sam rocked the baby as it began to cry again. She knew he was cold. She tried her best to warm him up.

"Here you go. It's the last we have," the waitress said apologetically. "My name's Brenda."

Sam repositioned the baby in her arms and put the bottle to his mouth hoping he would drink the warm liquid.

"What's his name?" Brenda asked, nodding towards the child.

"I don't know," Sam answered truthfully.

"What's your surname?"

"Carter," Sam replied, finally beginning to feel the warmth of the jacket and diner.

"Baby Carter for now then, he sure is cute."

"Brenda? Where are we?" Sam looked at her with scared eyes.

"Wichita," she replied as if the answer should have been obvious.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. I struggled a little, then got distracted by other fics. And my kindle. And something else I've been working on that isn't a fic. If you'd like to see it you can look at it on my instagram. My details are in my profile.**

**So I registered for Cancer Research UK's Race for Life this morning! I'm so excited! It'll be my second year doing it and I can't wait! Is it June yet?**

**Also had an eye test this morning. My eyesight sucks. Majorly…**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

14

"I'm in Kansas?" Sam gasped. "No!" she shook her head. "I need to be in Colorado Springs!"

"Honey, calm down. You're okay."

"No," she said as she began to stand, the dog jumping up and off her lap. "I need to get back to Colorado."

"Honey, you cant walk to Colorado! It's a seven hour drive!" Brenda exclaimed as Sam hurriedly walked towards the door.

"I need to get back," Sam stammered.

"Sam, honey, sit down. You can call anyone you need to," Brenda told her as she lead her back to the chair she was sitting on.

"I need to call Jack," she said desperately, readjusting the baby and his bottle.

"Okay, we'll call Jack. Let me get the phone and we'll call the police too," she said as she pushed Sam back onto the seat and hurriedly went to get the cordless phone. "I'll call the police first."

After a quick phone call to the police - and not being able to tell them much - Brenda hung up and looked towards Sam who was looking down at the baby with eyes full of desperation. She was obviously shocked to find herself in another state, and possibly in shock judging by her behaviour.

"Honey, I need you to give me Jack's number," she said as her thumb hovered over the number pad. She listened and punched in the numbers that Sam had given her then put it to her ear.

SJSJSJSJ

Jack felt something vibrating against his leg. His frustration levels increased as he pulled out his phone and looked at the number. He didn't recognise it. Flipping the phone open he put it angrily to his ear.

"WHAT?" he barked into the phone.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" a woman's voice asked.

"Who's asking?"

"You don't know me. But I have a woman here who asked me to call you. Her name is Sam Carter. D-"

"Is she alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Everyone in the room looked at him and went silent, hanging on his every word.

"She's a little beaten up, but for the most part she seems to be ok," she told him.

"Where is she?" he asked as he stood up and began to walk out of the room, Jacob a step behind him.

"Wichita."

"KANSAS?!"

"Yes. I've called the police. They're on the way. All three of them will probably be at the station when you get here."

"All three of them?" he asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yes. Sam, her baby, and the dog."

"Baby? Dog?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raising towards his hairline. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

SJSJSJSJ

"Sam, honey, the police are here," Brenda said as she knelt down beside her and put a hand on her knee.

"Okay," Sam whispered while nodding her head, never taking her eyes off the baby in her arms. "Shh," she soothed him as he began to cry. "It's okay. We're safe now," she told him while rocking him gently.

"Mrs Carter?" the policeman said as he replaced Brenda by her side.

"Miss," Sam corrected him absently.

"I beg your pardon Miss. We'd like to take you to the station to get your statement and get you looked at," he told her softly.

"Okay," she repeated and began to stand, rocking the baby as she did. Her four legged companion rose with her and came to stand at her ankles as he looked up at her.

The police man straightened to his full height and motioned for her to walk to the dinner's door.

"Oh the jacket," she said as she reached the other officer who was holding the door open. Sam pulled it off with one hand and held it out to Brenda, who only took it when she noticed that the police officer, who was holding the door open, took his off and draped it around her shoulders.

"Uh, Miss Carter?" he asked as he securely wrapped it around her.

"Yes?" she asked softly while smiling at him.

"You're not wearing any shoes," he stated.

"I know," she replied.

"Would you like me to carry you?" he offered.

"No. I'll be okay, I don't know how far I walked without them to get here."

He nodded and led her towards the waiting car. Once she was safely in the backseat he closed the door gently and got into the passengers side and waited on his partner.

"Damn it's chilly tonight," his partner said as he slid behind the wheel and turned the ignition.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam was given a large pair of heavy duty socks upon entering the station. She looked at them as though she didn't know what they were.

The officers looked at one another before nodding. They led Sam to a small room and gently pushed her into a waiting chair.

Still wearing the officers jacket, she pulled it tighter around herself as the younger officer - the one who had loaned her his jacket - knelt on the floor and eased her freezing feet into the socks.

"Miss Carter?" he asked as he took the seat next to her.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes unfocused.

"We've called in a doctor to look at you, is that alright?"

"Yes," she said.

"I need you to tell me what happened. Did you husband do this to you?" he indicated her various injuries.

"He's not my husband," she whispered and looked at the now sleeping baby again. He had finally warmed up and fallen asleep again.

"Do you know him?"

"He was my fiancé, I caught him cheating. I ended it. He didn't take it well. All of this," she paused and looked at him for a few seconds before looking away again. "All of this… has happened over the past few days. He abducted me in Colorado Springs. I woke up here… well not _here_… you know what I mean… and he gives me this baby. I don't know where he came from. I had to get away. I left while he was sleeping."

"This baby isn't yours?" he asked pointing to the sleeping child.

"No. He put the baby into my arms and said that he found him abandoned. I couldn't leave him there. Please, you have to believe me, I didn't steal this child!" her voice became louder with every word.

"Easy, easy there. We're not assuming anything just now. Stay calm. I need you to tell me your name."

"Dr. Samantha Carter," she replied.

"And you're living in Colorado Springs?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"We received a missing persons report nine hours ago. I'm willing to bet that its you who's on it."

"Is Jack on his way?" she asked urgently.

"You don't need to worry Miss Carter, we won't let him near you."

"No. Jonas is the one who did this," she insisted.

"Then who's Jack?"

"A very good friend."

"I'm not sure Miss, I'll need to check," there was a knock at the door. The young officer smiled at her and went to answer it. "Miss Carter?" he asked as he walked back to her side. "This is Dr. Cosby. She's going to log your injuries."

"The police in Colorado Springs have them on record. Well… most of them. He hadn't hit me over the head with a gun the last time I saw them," she whispered.

SJSJSJSJ

"Can't you go any faster?" Jacob moaned.

"It's a seven and a half hour drive! The last thing Sam needs is us getting pulled over for speeding and being even later. Besides, I'm already doing over the limit," Jack grumbled in response. "We've only been driving for just over an hour."

"Do you know which station we're going to?" Jacob asked as he glared at the darkness outside of his window.

"Yes. I got all the details from that woman who call from the dinner… Brenda."

"Where do you think he got the baby from?"

"Probably kidnapped the kid too," Jack muttered, disgust lacing his tone.

"I didn't even recognise him outside the café. My baby girl is missing because I didn't recognise her psychotic ex-fiancé," he sighed sadly.

"Sam said he wasn't always like this," Jack said, trying to make conversation.

"No. He was… normal I guess. He used to look at her like she was some prize to be won. He would show up late at night and talk to her as she leaned out her bedroom window. I always knew he was trouble. There was just something about him that didn't sit right.

"He was always making her blush, and smile, and laugh. She hadn't laughed for so long. It was nice to hear that sound again. And her smile!" he gushed. "It can light up a room. She as always such a happy person. But when her mother died, she withdrew into herself, no one could bring her out of that depression. God knows I tried.

"At first it wasn't that bad having him around. He was doing something I never could. And I envied him so much. But the more open she became, the more possessive he got. I don't know how many times I heard him shouting at her because she wanted to spend time with her friends and not him. In the end she always gave in.

"I tried to talk sense into her. She kept saying that he loved her and that I should deal with it. He drove a pretty big wedge between us. I knew he was in Black Ops. He was gone for long periods of time, and he was always angry when he got back. I was scared for her. And rightly so. But I've still failed her."

"You're trying. She knows you are," Jack offered, before taking a swig from his bottle of water.

"Too little too late," he sighed, defeated.

"I think that when she looks back on all of this, she'll see that you were always there, she just didn't realise it at the time."

"Jack?" Jacob asked, his voice low.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt her the way he has. I swear to God you won't survive it if you do."

"I won't," he promised.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So sorry for the delay on this! We've had a lot of snow and it knocked our internet off for a few days! Stupid snow!**

**On the bright side, it seems to be working again… for now. It's meant to be bad snow here until at least Wednesday… and from 2115 tonight, I'll be on holiday from work for a just over a week, so I can work on getting more done.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

15

Jonas stretched his arm out at an angle then lowered it. His brow furrowed in confusion. He had expected to wrap the arm around his fiancé again. Without opening his eyes he felt around the bed for her. She wasn't there.

Opening his eyes against the bright light in the room he scanned it from where he lay. Grumbling he moved across the bed to her side and leaned over the edge looking for his clothes.

"Feeding the baby," he mumbled to himself as he half heartedly began searching for the clothes he had taken off the night before. He only found his pants and her shirt. He smiled to himself, she was obviously wearing his t-shirt. He loved seeing her in his clothes, they were obviously too big for her and he loved the way they swamped her body.

"Sammie?" he called as he got out of bed and pulled on his pants. "Baby?" he asked as he left the room he had been sleeping in and wandered in to the baby's room while doing up his button.

He paused in the doorway. She wasn't in there either. Neither was the baby or the dog. Looking around he saw no signs of struggle. Narrowing his eyes he left the room and headed for the top of the stairs.

"Sammie? You down there?" he called as he began his descent.

He saw her shoes by the coat rack and reasoned that she couldn't have gone far without them. He looked in every room. She wasn't there. Where had she gone?

Fear flooded him. Had she been taken while feeding the baby? Why hadn't the dog woken him? Had he slept through her screams and the dogs bark?

He ran back up the stairs and hunted for another t-shirt, finding only a sweater. He quickly pulled it on and ran from the room again. He roughly shoved his feet into his shoes while pulling on his jacket. He had to find her. He had to tell the police she was missing.

He would have to go to the station. The phone hadn't been connected. Stumbling in his haste to get out of the house he ran to the kitchen and snatched his car keys from the table. He let himself out of the back door. Not realising that it was already unlocked. He fumbled and stumbled his way to the car and got behind the wheel.

He would find her. She meant too much to him for him to sit around and do nothing. He had to find her. She was his life.

Swallowing some of his fear he started the engine and reversed out of the driveway. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he would find the station and demand that they help him find her.

SJSJSJSJ

"Has the Wichita base been informed about the situation?" Jacob asked Jack as they finally parked the car outside of the police station.

"Hammond said he would call them as we left. They should have people out looking for him now," Jack replied as he took the steps two at a time. He pushed the door open and almost ran to the first police officer he saw. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force," he said as he flashed his ID. "I'm here to take Dr. Samantha Carter home."

"One moment Sir," she said and rounded the corner. "Walker!" she yelled. "Colonel O'Neill is here to see you!"

A young police officer rounded the corner a few long moments later. He looked from Jack to Jacob and back again.

"Colonel O'Neill," he pointed to himself. "General Carter," he pointed to Jacob.

"I'm her father," he explained, while showing his ID.

"Right this way," he nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

He led them down the corridor and stopped outside the third door, his hand on the handle.

"We've had a doctor examine her. She has one hell of a concussion, two nasty cuts on her head, we've had one sealed, her left side is black with a bruise, a couple of cracked ribs, marks on her neck, and she's in shock. How she made it out is beyond me. We've had someone with her since she got here," he opened the door and walked inside.

"Miss Carter?" he asked softly as he walked over to her. The dog walking past him and towards Jack, who petted his head. "Miss Carter? Colonel O'Neill is here," he told her while kneeling by her knee.

"Okay," she whispered, her eyes on the curious baby in her arms.

Walker looked around and saw the two older men quietly enter the room with cautious looks on their faces.

"Let me talk to her," Jack said as he took a few steps towards her. Walker stood up and walked away slowly. He stood beside Jacob, who looked like he was going to break.

"Sam?" Jack asked after he had pulled up a chair and sat opposite her. "Sam? It's me, Jack. I'm here to take you home."

"Okay," she whispered again as she smiled at the baby who was staring up at her intently.

"Sam, please," he said. "Look at me."

Slowly, Sam raised her head and finally her eyes to look at the man sitting opposite her. Recognition flashed across her eyes. "Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," he said as one of her hands cupped his cheek. "You can come home now."

"What about the baby?" she asked, tears appearing in her eyes. "And the dog?"

"We haven't been able to trace the parents of the child yet. No one's reported him missing."

"What about the dog?" Jack asked.

"He's very protective of the child. We think that he might be the family pet. We'll need to keep them both here, just in case."

"Of course."

"I don't want to leave him. He's so small and helpless," Sam said as she let her hand fall away from Jack's face.

"He'll be well taken care of. They wont let any harm come to him Sam. We need to get you home."

"I can't leave him."

SJSJSJSJ

Jonas ran up the steps into the police station. He frantically looked around for an available officer. He couldn't wait. He needed someone now.

"Excuse me!" he yelled. "I need help!"

"Sir, you need to keep your voice down," a middle aged officer scolded him. "What's the problem?"

"My fiancé has gone missing. I can't find her, or the baby, or the dog anywhere. I think she was taken. Her shoes and jacket were still in the house. She wouldn't leave the house without them! I looked everywhere!" he dug his hands in his hair and pulled in frustration.

"Sir, come and sit over here and tell me what happened," he told Jonas while leading him to an unused desk and chair, and nodding to another officer then to Jonas.

"I don't know what happened. We went to bed last night. I woke up this morning and she wasn't with me. I thought she was feeding the baby. I called to her and she didn't answer. I looked in every room. I couldn't find any of them."

"Maybe she wore a different pair of shoes and another jacket and went for a walk," the officer tried to reason.

"No. She doesn't have any other shoes or jackets. We moved her in the heat of the moment, we had to get away from our old life. All we brought with us is what was on our backs and things for the baby."

"Okay," he said as he logged on to the computer in front of him.

"What's your fiancé's name?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He knew exactly who the man in front of him was. He was just stalling until one of the many Air Force officers in the area appeared at his desk to help so he could arrest the man.

"Sam Carter, she's a scientist."

SJSJSJSJ

Sam froze.

"What? Sam, what's wrong?" Jacob asked as he rushed to her side.

"He's here," she said stiffly, her eyes wide.

"I'll go," Jack said as he stood up and walked from the room.

He spotted him at one of the desks. His arms were waving wildly at his sides while talking frantically with one of the officers.

The door opened to Jack's right and he saw three AF officers walk in and head towards the desk where Jonas sat. While they were dressed like civilians, Jack knew they were military by the way the communicated silently with each other and approached Jonas from three sides. They all had cable ties in their hands.

One officer grabbed Jonas's right wrist and forced it behind his back while making him stand. Jonas cried out in protest as another officer twisted his left hand behind his back. Together they secured his wrists with the cable tie while the third officer pointed a gun at him.

"What are you doing?" Jonas bellowed.

"Jonas Hansen, you're under arrest for the abduction of Dr. Samantha Carter in Colorado Springs and taking her over state lines, and for the kidnapping of an infant."

"What? What are you talking about?! I would never do that! That child is mine! I held her hand as she gave birth to our child!"

"You have the right to remain silent," the police officer told him.

"She belongs to me!" Jonas snapped.

"I knew the crazy man was in there somewhere," Jack taunted from behind.

"YOU!" Jonas managed to whirl around and began to charge towards him before three sets of strong hands restrained him.

"Oh, yes, me," Jack sneered.

"She belongs to me!" he yelled at Jack, spit flying from his mouth.

"To you, you say!" Jack questioned while raising his eyebrows. "Funny. I didn't realise that you could _own_ women anymore. Didn't get that memo."

"She's _my_ fiancé! She's going to marry _me_!"

"Hmm. See I think that she might have a problem with that. I'm pretty sure she ended it that night she caught you cheating publicly and threw her wine in your face."

"Stay away from her O'Neill. I swear to God you'll regret it if you don't!"

"You do realise that you abducted her and took her over state lines? You do know that's a federal offence and you could get the death penalty for it? Especially since she's injured."

"She is mine!"

"To do with as you please? I don't think so. If you don't get the death penalty, you're going away for a long time," Jack said darkly, his voice dangerously low, as he walked towards him and stopped inches from his face. "If you _ever_ go anywhere near her again and touch one hair on her head, I swear to God, it'll be the last thing you do."

"You don't scare me O'Neill," he spat.

Jack grabbed his sweater and curled his fist around it, pulling the other man closer to him. Jack's eyes turned dangerously dark, almost black, as he bore a hole in the other mans head. He smirked when he felt Jonas flinch at the threat there.

"No? You should be scared, very scared. Your Black Ops training is barely the tip of the iceberg of mine. You do not want to cross me again. Because next time, you'll be lucky to escape with your life."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/ followed/ added to favourites/ simply read this story! There is nothing that compares to the happy feeling you get when someone is enjoying your work!**

**This is the last chapter folks!**

**I would have had this out earlier, but I've been so busy on this week off of mine! My friend and I have decided to apply for a working holiday visa to OOOOOHHHHH CANADA! So I've been busy hunting for things I need to apply with. SO EXCITING!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own. Please review!**

16

Jack watched with fire burning in his eyes as Hansen was dragged away. It was only when the man was out of sight that he noticed how tightly his hands were clenched. He was starting to lose the feeling in his hands.

He took a few deep steadying breaths as he flexed his tingling fingers. He knew he needed to calm down before going back to Sam. Digging the heel of his hands into his eyes he concentrated on being calm.

A phone rang to his left. He heard someone pick it up after three rings and could barely make out one side of the conversation.

"Uh, Colonel?" someone to his left asked.

"What?" he asked, as he pulled his hands away from his eyes.

"That was the hospital," the police officer he knew as Walker replied. "A woman has just woken from unconsciousness asking where her baby and dog are."

"Good," Jack nodded, as he began walking back to Sam. "Good."

"We don't know if we have her child and dog, but it's a good place to start," Walker said as he followed him.

Jack didn't hear the rest of what the younger man said. As soon as he entered the room where Sam was, everything else disappeared. All he could see, in the centre of the room, was Sam cradling and talking softly to the awake baby in her arms.

She looked at home with the baby in her arms. He knew that in the past few hours she had grown attached to the infant and he didn't want to be the one to tell her they had possibly found his mother.

Despite only knowing her for a few days, and looking at the scene before him, he knew that she was destined for motherhood, and that it suited her perfectly.

SJSJSJSJ

Jack looked over at Sam, she looked lost without the baby. After some investigation, the police had discovered that the woman in the hospital was in fact the child's mother. As soon as the dog had caught sight of the woman lying in the hospital bed it had barked and ran towards her, licking her face and yelping happily.

After once again being checked over by the hospital staff, Sam was free to go.

Jacob had a tight hold of her hand as he led her to Jack's waiting truck. It didn't escape either man's notice that she kept looking down at her empty arms expecting to see a baby there.

Jack caught Jacob's gaze in the rear view mirror and smiled sadly.

By the time they had all gotten back to Colorado Springs, they were all exhausted. After parking in the lot at Cheyenne, Jack helped Sam out of the truck.

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her. She looked up at him with wide eyes tinged with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her as Jacob closed the cab door behind him.

"I know," she whispered before raising herself up on her tiptoes and kissing him gently on the lips.

Jack felt Jacob pat him on the back as he walked past them towards the security checkpoint.

He knew it was as close to acceptance he was going to get from the older man. He smiled against Sam's lips before kissing her back.

SJSJSJSJ

Jack sat by Sam's side in the briefing room while Jacob spoke with Hammond in his office.

Jacob watched them intently from where he stood. He turned to his old friend and smiled lightly. "Guess I could do a hell of a lot worse when it comes to son-in-laws."

"It's a bit soon for that Jacob," Hammond laughed while glancing between his friend and the two adults waiting for them in the other room.

"Nah, I can tell. He's looking at her like I used to look at my wife. They're going to be together forever."

Hammond smiled and nodded his agreement.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam sat on Jack's couch with one foot under her, the other flat on the floor as she reached for the bowl of chips. Ferretti pushed it towards her. She smiled her thanks while grabbing a large handful.

Settling back on the couch, her hand full of chips at her chest, she watched the three men play cards. Kawalsky had proven himself as a cheater and an excellent bluffer, while throwing in his own rules.

Ferretti kept trying to sneak a peak at Kawalsky's cards as he frequently rearranged himself on Jack's comfortable chair.

Jack showed each hand he had to Sam and they sometimes worked together to well and truly beat the other men.

After winning the hand Jack high-fived Sam before grinning wickedly at his closest friends.

"Not fair!" complained Kawalsky. "Not all of us has a beyond smart and beautiful blonde helping out!"

"Don't be such a girl Charlie," Jack laughed while gathering up the cards and shuffling them before handing them out again. He looked at Sam and gestured with his head if she wanted to play. She shook her head no.

"Think I'm gonna turn in," she said before leaning over and kissing Jack soundly. The cards fell from his hands when she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her tongue along his lips.

She pulled away when she felt Jack open his mouth to her and looked at him with a mischievously glint in her eyes as she stood up and walked away.

Jack watched as she walked away, his mouth hanging open. Once again she had been wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, her hair down and resting half way down her back.

"Back for two nights and she already has you whipped!" Kawalsky laughed at the look on Jack's face.

"Jealous?" Jack asked, smiling, as he bent down to pick up the dropped cards.

"Damn right I am!" he admitted. "So I hear the father-in-law is gonna be town for the next few days. Any plans?"

"He is not my father-in-law," Jack said distractedly as he began dealing out the cards again. "But we're all going out for dinner tomorrow night. His treat. Who I am to say no to free food?"

Kawalsky and Ferretti looked at each other and nodded. They knew that one day, General Jacob Carter would be his father-in-law. And everyone seemed to know it but Jack.

SJSJSJSJ

"Sam?" Jack asked cautiously as he entered the dark bedroom. It was one in the afternoon and the curtains were still closed. He could see her figure under the duvet.

"Go away," she sniffed from under the pillow.

The day had finally come for Jonas's court martial and trial.

Sam couldn't make herself get out of bed. It had taken months and numerous attempted escapes for him to finally get a slot in front of the board and judge.

The doctors at the high security prison had, finally, concluded that the fear of losing his fiancé had caused him to snap and had pleaded their case of temporary insanity and too many years in Black Ops.

"Your dad's in the kitchen. And Hammond's just called. They've come to a decision," he told her softly as he walked towards the bed.

"I don't want to know," she said barely loud enough for Jack to hear as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sam… honey…" he said as he lay a hand on her duvet covered shoulder.

Sam threw off the pillow and sat up in bed before Jack enveloped her in his arms.

"Say it quickly," she begged as she buried her head in his neck.

"Dismissed and stripped of all medals from the air force. And," he pulled Sam away from him and held her at arms length. He looked into her scared eyes and saw her lip tremble. "He's on death row."

Sam nodded before letting the tears fall. She couldn't tell what kind of tears they were. She was happy and relieved that he would never hurt her or anyone else ever again. But she was sad that someone she had once loved was going to die the way he was. She knew he deserved it, but it still hurt.

Jack gathered her into his arms again and held her until her sobs subsided.

"Can you send dad in?" she whispered into his neck.

"Sure," he smiled as he pulled back again and tucked her hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead before cupping her cheek. "You'll be okay."

Sam watched as he walked from the room. Pulling her knees to her chest she lay her chin on them while she waited for her dad.

"Sammie?" he asked as he knocked on the door before walking in. "Jack said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah," Sam tried to smile. She patted the space beside her. Jacob walked around the bed and sat down, an arm around her shoulders.

"He's gone Sammie. He can't hurt you anymore," he said while squeezing her gently.

"I know," she said to her knees before looking up at her dad. "Dad? Do you like Jack?"

"I do now," he admitted. "After everything he's done for you Sammie, it's hard not to. He's a good man."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Why?" he asked as she shyly looked away.

"No reason," she said as she played with her fingers.

"Sammie?" he asked, gaining her attention. "Has he asked you to marry him?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "No."

"Then what?"

"It doesn't matter. Not today."

"Sammie?" he asked as he pulled away and held her shoulders gently, making her face him. He saw a hint of something in her eyes. Happiness? Fear? Longing? A bit of each?

"I think…"

"You think what?" he could feel a smile appearing on his face, he already knew what she was going to say.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said, a small hesitant smile on her lips. Jacob pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Dad, this might not be a good thing."

"Why wouldn't it be a good thing? That man would do anything for you. He obviously loves you. Sure, it's a bit too soon, but I know you two can make it work."

"Dad, he's already lost one child. He accidentally shot himself. That was only eighteen months ago. I'm not sure he's going to want this," she whispered.

"Sam, you have to tell him. Then take it from there."

SJSJSJSJ

Sam walked into the kitchen an hour later, after finally working up the nerve. Jack was making a fresh pot of coffee and had his back to her as she entered the room.

"Decided to get up?" he asked, smiling, as he turned around to face her.

"I need to talk to you about something," she stammered.

"Nervous?" he asked, not sure what to expect.

"You might want to sit down for this," she said softly while looking at her hands.

"You leaving me?" he asked as he sat down at the dining room table.

"I don't know what the outcome of this will be," she replied honestly.

"Outcome of what?"

"I think… I think…"

"What? Sam, honey, you can tell me. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I think…. I might… I think I'm pregnant," she finally managed to say.

"Pregnant? With… with a baby? Mine?" he choked out while gazing at her flat stomach hidden by his t-shirt.

"Yes," she whispered.

Sam watched helplessly as Jack unsteadily got to his feet and stumbled from the room. She heard him walk unevenly down the hall before walking into his bedroom, where her father still waited on her.

She ran a hand over her face as she held back the tears. Was he kicking her out? She heard him come to a halt at her side. She looked up at him and saw that he looked worried.

Confusion covered her face as he knelt by her side and took her hand in his.

"Sam? I've just spoken to your dad. He says this is okay," he told her. "Sam, I know I haven't actually said this to you, but I think it every day. I love you. More than anything. I just want you to know that. I know we've never spoken about any of this because we've only known each other for five months, but, you might be pregnant. And even if you're not, this still stands.

"Samantha Carter, I love you. Will you do me the honour and making me the happiest man on the planet by becoming my wife?" he opened the small box in his hand and revealed a silver ring with a small but gleaming diamond nestled inside.

Sam covered her mouth with her free hand. That was not what she had expected. How long had he had that ring?

Sam felt herself nodding before any words left her mouth. "Yes," she whispered. Jack slid the ring onto her finger before taking her into his arms.

"How long have you had that ring?" she asked into his shoulder.

"Couple of weeks. I measured your finger while you were sleeping," he admitted shyly.

"I love you," she said as she pulled back.

"I love you too," he smiled at her before kissing her gently.


End file.
